


Acute Roses

by Sershanecc



Series: Roses and Stags [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sershanecc/pseuds/Sershanecc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras wants whatever he wants.<br/>Robb wants love.<br/>Sansa wants to fit in.<br/>Theon just wants to be wanted.</p><p>(work in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Loras**

"Are you sure you guys don't want to be picked up after school?" their sweet mother asked for the tenth time on the drive to school

  
“We're sure mother, and we're going to the mall after school! We’ll have our driver drive us mother!" replied Margaery

  
"Give me kisses before you go!"

Loras lent over from the passenger seat to let his mother kiss him farewell, once all and done he jumped out of the car and onto the side walk of the overly crowded high school students

  
Soon after Margaery followed, and he looked at her outfit once more, she looked like once of those snobby stuck up brats on those reality T.V shows, her long curly hair fell to the small of her back, and both Loras and Margaery wearing black leather jackets, and white shirts, Margaery was almost showing off more chest that he was, and she had on tight jeans, and Loras had on light tight brown jeans that revealed his curves of his legs and arse very well, Margaery made him buy it when she compelled him to try it on at the store.

Loras was wearing his nice short boots, with his sunglasses over his head that kept his curly hair out of his eyes, and Margaery wore her hooker heels that she had on practicing to walk in them for the past month.

  
“I hope you don’t fall, that’ll be embarrassing on my half” he frowned as he looked at her heels once more

  
“Oh stop complaining, this is our first year of high school together!” she linked her arm with his and walked them forward towards the very large school doors

  
They walked in the crowds of students, talking and mingling about.

Both Margaery and Loras got a lot of stares and some up and down looks, some boys taking double looks at Margaery, he glared at them thinking she shouldn’t be here, she should be in middle school, but no Margaery _had_ to do summer school and did an extra grade so she can be in the same grade as Loras.

 Loras looked around he noticed a girl with bright Auburn hair suddenly walking towards them and she caught Loras eye and slightly Blushed, but Loras quickly looked away not wanting to confuse her by pretending to be interested in her

  
“Are you guys new here?” the girl asked

  
“Yes, this is our first year together” replied Margaery

  
“I’m Sansa and in year nine what about you two?”

  
“We’re both in year nine, I’m Margaery and this is my brother Loras!” Margaery shook her hand, followed by Loras with a quick ‘Nice to meet you’ while the two girls when on about what classes they had together he let his eyes wander  
Loras quickly made eye contact with a blond handsome boy that caught his eye, the blond boy looked over at the two girls standing next to Loras then back to him with a small smile as he made his way over to them.

Looking at him walking over he was more pretty than handsome, he has blond curls, green eyes, wearing a light pink shirt with baby blue shorts with more blond boys following at a short distance

  
“Hey, I’m Joffrey Baratheon, you guys are?” he interrupted a bit rudely, oh well, wasn’t like Loras was interested in the girls conversation

  
“I’m Loras” he quickly introduced himself as he smiled at him

  
“Baratheon?! Oh my father works for the Baratheon Company! I’m Sansa Stark”

  
“Hm, yes my father tends to employ those that are less fortunate than us” he smiled at Sansa unfazed while she blushed awkwardly

  
“I’m Margaery” his sister interrupted the awkward topic

  
“Hello Margaery, are you guys new here right?” he looked over at Loras as he asked

  
“Well, yes we wh-“Loras replied but was interrupted by the bell that told them that class was starting soon

  
“Class is starting soon, see you guys around” Joffrey gave Margaery and Loras a smirk as he ignored Sansa and over to over to other blond boys that looked like him with the same blond hair and same green eyes

  
“Joffrey was rude” Margaery told Sansa, Sansa nodded “We both have English first block, what class are you in Loras?”

  
Loras Looked at his phone and swiped right from an shirtless rugby player he had a his lock screen and opened up his photos to look at his screenshot of his class schedule

  
“Umm Math” he frowned at his phone

  
“Okay we’re going to find our English class! We’ll see you later at lunch okay Loras?” said Margaery he nodded as she walked off with Sansa Stark into the school.

  
Loras sighed and looked at the huge doors as waves of students walked inside, Loras walked over to the doors and ignored the up and down looks that other students were giving him, and down a very long hall way and came to an opening with a lot of tables that looked like a gathering area

Other students were walking to their classes, he looked around for signs that said math, math, math, math he thought, oh there is it, he walked over to the sign that arrowed up to very large stairs, up to the second floor

  
Loras remember the room number 234 and walked into the math hall way, he found the class room and walked into it, and didn’t bother looking at the students already seated in circle desks that can fit six on each. and made his way onto the back of the class and took a seat at an empty table and pulled out his phone,

Loras ignored his text messages and went check his Instagram and notices that he gained five new followers and didn’t bother looking at who they were but looked over his news feed of the people he was following, his cousins, rugby players, models, friends, and a couple of famous people that were pretty to look at, then found his mother’s post that she took of him sitting in the passenger seat and smiling as his mother took his photo of his first day of high school, he liked it and looking at the comments of his mother’s friends and his uncles and aunts, he smiled at his cousins comment ‘don’t go breaking those poor boys hearts there’ he missed his cousin Elinor, last he seen her was a the huge Christmas party at the Tyrell mansion High Garden, there lived literally the whole Tyrell family

  
Loras thoughts but was interrupted by a group of girls welcoming him, looking up from his IPhone the one that said hello had long black hair next to her was three blond girls two of them with green eyes and one with blue, another girl with dark brown hair,

“Hello…?” he replied to the girl with black hair

  
“I’m Bella, can we sit here?”

  
“yeah sure…” two of the girls giggles as they sat down

“This is my sister Myrcella” she pointed to the blond “And Rosamund” to the other blond with green eyes 

  
“Val and Alys” Bella pointed to the other two girls sitting on her right

  
“Nice to meet you… I’m Loras” he smiled at them

Bella was about to speak again the teacher came in and started talking to the class and went on about crap he didn’t pay any attention but played on his phone while the teacher talked something about what were supposed to learn about this year.

  
When class ended his said his goodbyes to the friendly girls and quickly left. Loras hoped to see those girls again, they seemed friendly  
His next class was P.E, he put his books in his locker that he was assigned to, and went off looking for the gym

  
He found it by a kind teacher telling him it was at the other side of the school which Loras cursed quietly for.

Loras found it, walked into the gym and there wasn’t many people there yet and he made his was over to the front bench of the bleachers, and looked over at the gym teacher? Wtf why is Jamie fucking Lannister a high school gym teacher? A most famous rugby player might I add. And another gym teacher made her way out of the office she was a very tall and had broad shoulders, he looked over a Jamie again and sighed he was much hotter in person.

A few seconds later three blond boys walked from earlier, Joffrey Baratheon with the two other blond boys he seen from the front of the school, Joffrey spotted him and made eye contact and smiled and walked over

  
“Looks like we got gym together”

  
“Looks like it” he replied shyly, why is he being so shy? Loras is never shy he told himself.

  
Joffrey sat at his right and the two other boys at Joffrey’s right side

  
“This is Lancel and Tyrek Lannister, my cousins”

  
“Oh… Are you guys related to our gym teacher?”

  
“Yeah he’s our uncle and that wench beside him is his girlfriend” Joffrey smirked  
Well that explained why Jamie Lannister was gym teacher at a high school

  
“Do you play any sports? 

  
“Yeah Rugby and sometimes Volleyball” Loras replied 

  
“Are you coming to the Rugby try out next Monday then?” asked Lancel

  
“You’re a bit small for rugby, maybe stick with volleyball” smiled Tyrek innocently

  
Loras glared at Tyrek and Joffrey laughed “He’s just teasing, but are you coming to tryouts?”

  
“Yes I am” he replied looking at Tyrek confidently, he had amusement in his eyes with a smirk

  
That class Ms Tarth spoke about gym, sports, and what we’re doing this semester, once it was over he walked up to the doors, and Joffrey quickly caught up

  
“Hey what are you doing for lunch?” he asked

  
“Nothing really supposed to see my sister” he frowned

  
“Want to hang out with us?” 

  
He thought about it, he wasn’t sure of Joffrey, Lancel seemed nice, but Tyrek was a complete shite 

  
“How about tomorrow? I have to see my sister I have her money” he lied

  
“Sure sure” Joffrey replied as he walked past Loras with Lancel and Tyrek at his heels

 

Loras meet his sister in the at the front of the school with a bag of food from the canteen in her hands, beside his sister was Sansa they greeted each other and found an empty table outside, they told him they met a couple of other girls that will join them at the mall after school, Loras nodded his reply and turned his attention on his phone texting his cousins about missing them and asked how was it back home.

  
The next class went by fast he sat by himself at the front.   
Loras made his way onto English class, the last class of the day he thought, finally Loras was looking forward going to the mall and buying more new clothes.  
Loras sat down at desk at the front left of the classroom, and the same group of friendly girls walked in from his first block

  
Bella smiled at him “Loras!” she spoke to him with a flirty voice, great he thought, but he ignored those thoughts and the rest of the girls all sat around them and Bella sat on his left and smiled 

  
“You remembered my name?” he smirked at her 

  
“Who wouldn’t remember your name” she giggled “What are you doing after school?” 

  
“Nothing really” he lied 

  
“Me and the girls are going shopping at the mall after school want to come?” why not? He thought, Margaery said that she was going to bring another couple girls with her at lunch she would understand that he would want to hang out with his new class friends

  
“Yeah why not” he smiled at them, the girls seemed nice, they were the only people who talked to him that day besides that kid Joffrey and Sansa, a lot of students just looked at him shyly they were most likely intimidated by him because of his good looks, well that’s what Margaery said anyway, Loras only talked to people that approached him he liked people that are open and confident like Bella and Joffrey.  
The Teacher walked in and did the same thing as all the other teachers did that day and gave them a pep talk.

  
Once the bell rang Bella looked at him and spoke

  
“My sister is going to drive us come!” she walked by his side and the four other girls walked behind them

  
“So Loras” she purred “Met anyone interesting today?”   
Not really he thought to himself

  
“Yeah this girl Sansa? I think her name was? And Joffrey Baratheon, Lancel, and Tyrek Lannister” he frowned at the Tyrek’s name 

  
“Oh don’t mind him, he’s mine and Myrcella’s brother”

  
“Really? You guys are Baratheons? Are you guys related to Robert Baratheon?”

Robert Baratheon is a famous Rugby star, and owned a huge company building, that was lawyers and for his rugby players, he recruited the best rugby players around the world onto his Rugby Club and team.

  
“Yes he’s our father” she smiled at him proudly 

  
“Oh wow!” Loras beamed at her

  
They made their way to an SUV parked at the front Bella jumped in the front and Val and Alys got in the back, and he sat in the middle with Myrcella and Rosamund

   
“This is our older sister Alyssa she’s a senior” Alyssa turned around and smiled at him

“Who’s this?” how many siblings did they have? Loras wondered

  
“I’m Loras” he smiled back and she took off from the school going a bit over the school zone

  
Once they got to the mall they had tons of fun trying on funny clothes and everyone taking pictures with each other. They all bought a lot of clothing, and the girls watched him try on clothes and helped him with outfits they thought were ‘hot’ Loras had four bags with him of clothes, as they made their way to another girls store 

  
“I’m throwing a party at my house on Friday, and everyone who’s anyone is coming, you have to come Loras!” 

  
Loras looked at Bella, and smiled, why not? Maybe I could meet more people, or other cute boys, besides those blonds

  
“I’ll think about it”

  
Bella smiled at him at made her way to the dresses with Myrcella, Val, and Alys  
Rosamund brought him over to the shoes while the other girls looked over some dresses that were supposed to be for the party

  
Rosamund ducked down and looked at the heels on the bottom self 

  
“How does this one look?” she held out a high heel, it was ridiculous? Why wear high heels to a party when you’re going to be drunk and can hardly walk?

  
“A bit high isn’t?” 

  
Rosamund looked over it a hummed and agreed  
He heard a couple of laughs from where the other girls were and he looked over while Rosamund was all hidden from them looking at the shoes on the bottom shelf, picking out her favorites

  
He saw four guys talking to Bella and Myrcella, and the two other girls were looking over dresses

  
Bella was looking at the boys the way she looked over Loras when she first met him  
All the boys were handsome and well dressed, one boy had dirty blond hair, the other two boys had brown hair, and boy talking to Bella had black hair like hers he was very handsome, Loras looked over his attire which was nice jeans with a tight royal blue v neck shirt that showed his muscled frame, had had very nice arms, and is wearing a shiny watch on one hand holding his IPhone he was laughing at something Bella had said, as he was laughing she turned over and spoke to the over boys.

The boy with black hair glanced around the store, he caught his eye as he was looking around and he did a double look at Loras, he heart stopped for a few seconds because Loras was being checked out by a extremely hot guy, with his short black hair that was nicely combed in a comb over style that looked very handsome on him, his very light blue eyes, sharp jawline that can cut anything, with very nice lips

It seemed to Loras were checking each other out once he looked him up and down he smiled at Loras and he flushed and looked down at Rosamund shyly with her small pile of heels on the ground

Loras looked up after a few seconds and the boys were leaving, the black haired boy looked back over his shoulder and smiled at him again, his heated cheeks were even redder now.

  
Seven have mercy he thought, never once he had blushed this much at a boy, not once, he was probably the most handsome lad he’s ever seen, once they were gone, and his cheeks felt a bit cooler he walked over to Bella, she noticed him and smiled the same smile that was similar to the black haired guys smile 

  
“who were they?” Loras tried to ask casually

  
“Oh them? My Uncle… and his friends spotted me and Myrcella here and came over”

  
“Uncle?... He looks so young” and he hot he thought to himself

  
“Yeah he’s a senior” she turned her attention to the other girls looking over dresses  
If he’s her uncle maybe he will see him again at Bella’s party, and that thought excited him

  
“Is like everyone going from every grade going to be at your party?” he asked Bella  
She turned to him and smiled again

“Everyone who’s anyone will be there” she repeated, he sighed in awe “I’ll come, I mean I’m somebody right?” he smirked at her

  
Bella rolled her eyes “Obviously, what’s your number? Ill text you the addy”

  
He gave his number to Bella and Rosamund called him over again excitedly holding heels in her hands he smiled as he walked over. 

  
“Much better” he told her, it was they were shorter than the other ones, much shorter.

  
Once he got home and in his very large bed he thought of the black haired boy’s smile, he smiled to himself and went to sleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Loras Tyrell - 14 in year 9  
Margaery Tyrell 13 in year 9

Renly Baratheon 17 in year 12  
Joffrey Baratheon 14 in year 9  
Myrcella Baratheon 13 in year 9

Alyssa Baratheon 17 in year 12  
Mya Baratheon 16 in year 11  
Jace Baratheon 15 in year 10  
Gendry Baratheon 14 in year 9  
Bella Baratheon 14 in year 9  
Edric Baratheon 10 in year 5

Robb Stark 14 in year 9  
Sansa Stark 13 in year 9

Jon Snow/Targaryen 14 in year 9

Aegon Targaryen 15 in year 10

Theon Greyjoy 15 in year 10

Val 14 in year 9  
Alys Karstark 14 in year 9  
Robar Royce 17 in year 12  
Emmon Cuy 17 in year 12  
Guyard Morrigen 17 in year 12


	3. Chapter 3

Loras

The rest of the school week went by fast, Loras had lunch with the Joffrey and the Lannister boys for the next four days and all they did was drive around the city during lunch period talking about sports, girls, and that party that Bella and Joffrey invited him to, and his math and English class he hung out with the girls, they only started school the same time as he did and they we’re already the most popular kids in grade 9, a lot of random students followed him on Instagram and twitter, they probably found his Instagram through Bella’s, she uploaded a picture of the two of them wearing huge fur coats they found in a store at the mall.

On Friday on his way out of the school he saw the black hairs Baratheon again walking out of the school he stopped to admire him again, he was dressed well with three other senior girls, they were laughing at something he was saying, everyone seemed to be happy around him, he stood watching them walk out of the school until Bella sneaked up from behind him and took his hand

“So still coming tonight?” she batted her eyelashes with a flirty smile

“That’s the plan!” he smiled back at her

“Okay good, I’ll see you tonight” and Bella hugged him goodbye and he hugged her back, over the past two days Loras and Bella flirted, but none of them did anymore more than that, and Loras got the idea that Bella knew that and she kept her distance.

Loras walked outside and found his brother Garlan’s car waiting for him, with Margaery sitting in the front, he got in the back and Garlan grinned at him

“How’s high school going for you little brother? Staying out of trouble?

“Yes Garlan” he rolled his eyes

“Where’s Leonette?”

“At home waiting for us”  


He started the car and drove home chatting with Margaery her classes, Loras thoughts were on the black hair Baratheon he was hoping to see tonight. Once he got home he went with Margaery to her room and he fell onto her bed thinking of the black hair Baratheon, he must of fell asleep there quite a while until he popped his head up and looked at Margaery, her hair was nice and curly, her face caked with make-up, and applying red lip stick he frowned

“Who are you looking nice for?”

“Didn’t you hear about the party? Joff invited me and Sansa, he’s picking us up soon to hang out before everyone shows up at the party”

Loras frowned more at that, Joffrey invited him to his sister’s party but didn’t offer him a ride

“Yes, why are you and Sansa going? You guys are like 10”

Margaery glared at him at threw a stuffed animal at him, and he caught it with his left hand

“Well are you going? It starts at 8 and it’s almost 5:30”

“That’s in like 2 hours, and we have to eat dinner first”

“So are you going or not?”

He sighed and thought of the black haired Baratheon and smiled at Margaery

“Yes”

“Good I’ll text Joffrey and ask if you can catch a ride with us”

“Sure” he replied lazily

“Anyone you’re hoping to see there?”

“No” he lied, then felt guilty Loras never told fibs to his sweet sister

“Um yes actually, I was hoping to see some guy in grade 12”

“Oh my god a senior?!” she gaped at him, and Loras smile grew wider

“Well yes, he was checking me out, so maybe he’ll talk to me at the party!”

“Oh.. so you don’t even know who he is?”

“I will” he smiled innocently at her

“Okay, you have to show me who he is at the party”

“Yeah yeah, let’s go eat, then help me choose an outfit that will catch this guy’s eye”

They ate quickly and Margaery told their mother that she was sleeping at Sansa’s and Loras said he was going to see a friend, and across the table Garlan gave them a knowing smile that knew that wasn’t happening at all

“If you want to get picked up at all tonight call me, I’m here all week” Garlan gave him a wink

They quickly ran up the stairs to Margaery’s bed room and helped her into her dress, thank god it covered her chest, but it showed a lot of her legs, and she wore another very fancy heels.

Once finished they made their way to his room

Margaery was fishing through his clothes while he went to wash his face, brush his teeth, and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

Loras walked into his room and Margaery had a couple of clothes on his bed

“Here” she tossed him his light blue jeans, and Loras put it on and looked at himself in his mirror

“Your butt looks great in those, your mystery man won’t take his eyes off you if he’s even going to be there”

Loras rolled his eyes and she tossed him another shirt it was a light pink shirt with little white flowers printed all over his shirt. He put it on and it was also tight on him and look in the mirror again

“I think I look a bit too gay” he said self-consciously

“Non-sense! You look great! And Joff just texted he’s outside, hurry Loras!”

He sighed and made his way downstairs with his sister

As they made their way down stairs they stopped passing the living room as their father was exiting it he gasped at Margaery

“What on earth! You look like, like some kind of, of, where do you think you’re going looking like that?!” their father was red in the face angry

“Daddy, didn’t I tell you? Loras and I are playing dress up at Sansa’s!” she whined innocently!

“You did certainly not tell me this!”

“Yes I did daddy! Ask mum!”

Their father stormed off to look for their mother

“Come on, he’ll be fine”

When they got of the house he laughed at that little incident and made their way to Joffrey’s truck, it was a big nice truck, but he didn’t like trucks at all to be honest.

Margaery opened the door and Joffrey was driving with Tyrek in the passenger seat Lancel and Sansa were in the back seats Margaery sat by Lancel and Sansa ended up sitting on Loras’ lap

“Don’t worry the windows are tinted, and the house isn’t far!”

It wasn’t far at all

Loras house was a huge three story house in some kind of rich sort of estate, and the house was down the road like five minutes away, as they approached there were huge stone walls, and the gate keeper had one look at Joffrey and opened the gates rather quickly, Joffrey drove in rather fast, and the landscape was huge and beautiful and the house was a literally a mansion, there were a couple of other vehicles in the drive way, fancy ones.

They all got out of the car and made their way into huge doors, and inside the huge foyer were two huge staircases one each side of the walls, they walked into another huge room, and it looked like a living room, except it was cleared and something on the ground that looked like it was to protect the carpets, they exited that room and found another living room, but this room had a lot of furniture and one the couch was Bella, her sister Myrcella, Rosamund, Alys, Val, and that blacked haired Baratheon that had his back towards him, his heart stopped until the Black haired Baratheon that turned around and it wasn’t the one he seen on the way out of the school, this kid was a lot shorter, had longer hair that was wavy, and big blue eyes, and a nice jawline, and broad muscled shoulders and legs.

“Loras! Come meet my other brother!” Bella called out, wow another sibling, Robert is sure had a grand ol time, enjoying women that threw themselves at him

‘Hello” he said to Bella and her brother

“I’m Jace, how do you know my sister Loras?”

“Same classes together”

Jace looked at his outfit, his eyes eyeing Loras up and down, probably noticed how gay his outfit was, but he smiled warmly

“Any friend of Bella’s is a friend of mine” he offered his hand to shake, and Loras did shook his big hands, and wondered if his uncle had even bigger hands than him

Bella grabbed Loras and her followers and they made their way through a door and into a kitchen, and he gasped, the kitchen was basically a liquor store!

“Yes, I know! Jace and Mya bought all this! It took ten servants to bring it all in from Jace’s truck!” all the girls took some bottles and Loras looked around for something to pick out before everyone gets here, he made his way to the fridge that wasn’t locked and it was more alcohol, he grabbed two large coolers that were strawberry flavored, then followed Bella to a hidden stair case in the kitchen and it was small, and they made their way to a huge hall way, soon they made it to a very large room, he walked in a sighed Margaery’s room was this large back at High Garden, it was all pink, with everything a girl would want in her, they girls started to change into the party clothes and fix their make-up that didn’t really need fixing, while they were dressing he looked out her window and made his way to the balcony, he looked down and their were a lot of people and cars in the drive way, he took out his phone and it was almost nine, they party already started, he walked back into the room and most of the girls were ready except Bella and Myrcella, they were still in the walk in closet

“Come Loras lets drink!”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Bella?”

“Nah, they already drank their coolers”

“Take a big shot of this” Val offered up a large bottle of vodka, he sighed and took the Vodka, Loras never really drank hard liquor, except coolers at family events, and he opened the bottle and the girls were giggling taking snapchats of him, and he took his bottle to his lips and drank a large shot that was probably two shots, he took the bottle down and his throat burned, and his eyes watered, the girls giggled and Val offered him a drink that looked like Ginger Ale, he downed it all and it helped with the burn

“So you can drink” Val smiled at him for once

“I try” he coughed

Bella came out of the closet giggling with her sister, and he looked at her in awe, she was wearing a very nice black dress that showed off her curves, showing off her long legs

“Wow Bella” he sighed if Loras were straight he totally would, Bella all but giggled at him and took his hand in hers

“Ready?” she smiled

“When you are”

When she opened the door there was loud music which shocked him, the room must be sound proof, the music that was playing was probably played in clubs, music that people grinded up on each other.

They made their way down stairs into the foyer, the people in the foyer looked up at Bella, the guys eyes were showing lust, the girls eyes were showing jealousy, all eyes were on them and they walked down the stairs, Bella had a big smile, and girls gave him looks, and compliments to Bella like ‘Oh my god Bella you’re so pretty’ ‘I love your dress’ but all she did was smile and walked past everyone, he was feeling a bit tipsy already, but Bella’s hand held him in place, and walked into the huge room the lights were off and the music got louder, and the lights were all off except the flashy lights, it sure looked like a club in here rather than a living room, a lot of the people were older, probably seniors and year eleven students, maybe even college students.

The girls behind them left, and Bella led him to the dance floor, and she was already buzzed, and smiled and danced to the music, they laughed at acted like a couple, Bella  grinded up on him, and he gladly danced with her, a lot of the guys were jealous and Loras was enjoying this.

After a while it got a bit hotter, and he didn’t want to sweat at all, he took Bella’s hand and made their way to the kitchen and there were people having shots, and someone shoved shots into their hands, and they cheered to and he took his shot, and another and another, and another.

Next thing Loras found himself outside that looked like to be the back of the house, it was dark out and there were people everywhere, they were smoking, and Loras definitely smelled drugs

“Hey Loras! Oh my god are you drunk?!” a girl grabbed his arm laughing at him, Loras frowned, he didn’t like being laughed at all.

“Um? You are?” he told the girl that was holding his arm laughing

“Um I’m in like all your classes?”

“Okay?”

  
Loras walked away from the girl and all the smoke around the door and made his way out to the field, there were other students on the field, laughing and throwing around a ball! No a rugby ball! Loras walked over someone called his name he smiled and nearly tripped on while walking, great he thought

“What are you guys playing?” he asked Jace who was holding the rugby ball

“Playing a drunk light tackle game, wanna play?”

Loras looked down at his very expensive attire

“No thanks ill just sit here and watch” he fell onto the grass staring at the stars in the sky thinking about Jace’s hot uncle, he sat up at looked over a Jace who was in mid tackle

‘Um, Jace is your uncle here?” he slurred out

“Uncle Renly?” he shouted

“Who’s uncle Renly?”

“He’s throwing this party, this is his house”

“Does your father not live here?”

Jace laughed at his words and sat down beside him

“No my father lives with his wife and their kids Joff, Cella and Tommen”

“Oh you have another brother?”

“I have quite a few” he frowned

“Where’s..” he thought oh his uncles name again but his brain failed him

“Um you’re uncle?”

“Probably inside, why do you know him?”

“I’ll be right back don’t you move” he and wobbled up and whipped the grass off his butt and fixed his shirt

“How does my butt look?”

“Like a butt?”

“Is there grass on it?”

“Umm, no? why?”

“shhh I’ll be back” he whispered and turned to walk away but tripped over his shoes and silently cursed, and walked away from the laughing boys

Loras walked through the smokers smoking outside and his he was trying to keep himself up by grabbing onto people as he walked by

He walked into the very large living room where people were sweaty and dancing, gross he thought best stay away from them, Loras was looking for a very handsome man named Renly who had nice arms and was a senior

With no success with the people dancing he made his way to the kitchen and another group of people were having shots, and he pushed people aside, and grabbed the bottle they were using for shots, and someone was yelling at him but he didn’t care, but brought the bottle to his lips and drank, until someone shoved him and he almost fell but he held onto a wobbly girl wearing heels and she fell over as he got his balance and quickly turned around to find some greasy guy that probably looked like he sold drugs and glared at him, and the guy snatched the bottle from his hands, he was about to protest but he suddenly felt the urge to puke and he once again pushed people aside and made his way over to the sink to puke.

And Loras did puke, and some girl grabbed his arm

“Are you okay Loras?”

“Um yes” but he shook his head no

  
“Follow me” she grabbed his arm and basically carried him up the stairs

“Who are you?” he asked this girl who was bringing him to a side of the house that we’re filled with the halls of people making out

“I’m Jace’s girlfriend, come” Jace’s girlfriend brought him into a room and brought him to a room and into a bathroom in Jace’s room he looked in the mirror and frowned, his hair had a couple of grass in it, he pulled it out, and this girl poured him a glass of water and some Advil for him to take, and once he downed his water and Advil she pushed some tooth paste into his hands and he accepted them, poured some onto his fingers and shoved them into his mouth, once done, Loras spit it out, and he washed his face , and one more look in the mirror and he was presentable, and came out of the washroom, to the girl sitting on the bed

“Ready?”

He nodded his head and asked himself why am I here at this lame party again? Oh right Bella’s hot uncle

“Do you know Renly? Is he here?” he asked the girl ask they walked through the hallway

“I think I seen him around” she giggled

He said nothing to her and walked down the stairs looking at the steps, and tripped on the last step ‘fuck’ he muttered, but very large strong hands caught him, and Loras looked at him from his feet, up to this guys, very nice body he was wearing a tight white shirt, and looked at his face, there he was the man he was looking for all night, he sighed and smiled looked at his pretty lips parted showing white and straight teeth and his big blue eyes that looked very intoxicated as he is

Loras gripped Renly’s bicep to balance himself and smiled at him again and he was smiled back

“Hi” Loras breathed

“Hello sir! Alright?” This Renly guy gave him a very large grin, Loras wanted to kiss that grin

“I am now” he said before he can stop himself, but Renly just laughed

“I’m Loras” he said quickly

“Hello Loras, I’m Renly Baratheon”

“I know” he was still grinning like love struck fool

“You do? Why haven’t I met you before sweet Loras?”

“I don’t know? Why haven’t you met me?” stupid question Loras cursed himself silently

“I like your name _Loras_ very beautiful” he purred slowly as he said his name

“I like it too.. I mean I like your name too Renly” Loras hand was still on his bicep and Renly’s left hand on his arm, and right hand on his shoulder resting there

The two of them were staring at each other and smiling for a good couple of seconds, until Renly spoke first

“Wanna Dance?” Renly asked with his smiling eyes and goofy grin, Loras had never danced the way people were dancing now, Bella’s living room was some kind of club with people jumping around and grinding on each other, all sweaty and gross

“I’d love to” and Renly took his hand and led him to the loud music and Loras thought he had no idea how to dance, or how to grind on someone, what kind of dance did Renly want to do? He spotted a girl grinding her ass on a man’s groin, maybe Renly will like that?

Once they were in the middle of the living room with people all around making out, and dancing, but Renly brushed his thumb over Loras’ check bone and down his jawline, they were just standing there with Renly’s fingers on his face, he wanted to do something before Renly got bored and walked away, so Loras just turned his back to Renly and slammed his back onto him, he didn’t mean to, it was probably the Vodka he thought, and Loras slid his back and head onto Renly’s chest and shoulders, Renly’s hand found its way onto Loras stomach and hip, the hand on his stomach was running his fingers on Loras’ abdominal muscles, good he’s feeling him now maybe he likes that.

Loras looked over at the girl again and the guy was touching her all over, maybe if Loras did that do Renly he would touch him like that one guy is doing to the girl, in his normal mind. He would never do this to a random guy, but this was Renly, hot, senior, seemed funny, and was kind of sweet, so he imitated that girls moves, and Loras’ backed his ass onto Renly’s groin area, and started moving his ass up and down and in circles, and Renly was liking that, he tighten his grip on Loras waist, and his other hand found Loras hair, hilting his head sideways as he moved his hips, inviting Renly into his neck, it worked Renly’s lips were on his neck biting and sucking, a small moan slipped out of Loras’ lips and while he was rubbing his ass onto Renly he felt something hard on his jeans, and Loras backed his hips up against the hardness and started friction.

Renly gave his neck a hard suck and moved his hard from his stomach to Loras own hand and led and tugged him through crowds of people, Loras was smiling wide now, like he just won a Rugby Champion, Renly and Loras all but ran up the stairs Renly pushed his way past crowds that were in the halls, and brought his to another wing that was empty and to big doors, that was most likely Renly’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loras**

Renly gave his neck a hard suck, and moved his hand from his stomach to Loras own hand and led and tugged him through crowds of people

 Loras was smiling wide now, like he just won a Rugby Champion, Renly and Loras all but ran up the stairs Renly pushed his way past crowds that were in the halls, and brought him to another wing that was empty and to big doors, that was most likely Renly’s room.

Loras entered into Renly’s room and before he could take a look and observe the room, he was shoved against a wall, Loras let out a small gasp as Renly tackled his neck with his tongue and teeth, and Renly tugged at Loras’ shirt with his hands and Loras lifted his arms, allowing Renly to toss his shirt over his head

Once the shirt was off Renly assaulted his nipples with his mouth sucking it, Loras let out a soft gasp in surprise, when Renly ran a circle around a nipple with his tongue, his hands found it’s was to Loras ass squeezing it with very large hands

Loras brought his hands to Renly’s head, a lifted his face to see him again his cheeks were hot with blush, Renly gave him a big smile that encouraged Loras, Renly then threw his own shirt over his head and smashed his lips onto Loras own

“Do you want me to stop?” Renly asked him against his lips

“Gods no”

Renly ran kisses down Loras, his jaw, neck, shoulders, and nipples again, all the way down his stomach and now Renly was on his knees, his hands on his jeans and he looked up at Loras with lustful eyes, asking for permission, Loras nodded his head

Loras took off his shoes while Renly works at his buttons of his jeans, once done he laced his fingers on his jeans, and briefs, he pulled them down and Loras got out of his jeans one leg, then the other, now he was fully bare to Renly, besides his socks which he left on

Renly’s hands were all over Loras thighs running them up and down and feeling them, Renly ran his tongue from the base up Loras’ length up to the tip and his mouth was hot and wet on Loras’ cock, bobbling up and down, his hands found its way back to Loras’ ass again squeezing, Loras was moaning moans that he didn’t realize, and bit his lip to stop them, he felt close, he tugged Renly’s head up to let him know, Renly got on his legs again and took off his belt and his jeans, hooking his thumbs in his jeans and briefs and got out of them,

Once Renly was fully naked in front of him, Loras ran his hands over Renly’s big muscled chest, admiring them feeling his trimmed chest hair and smiled at Renly who was watching him, his hands went down to his six pack of his abdominal muscles, he sighed and made his hands lower and he looked down at Renly’s length and left out a surprise gasp and Renly chuckled at his reaction, Renly’s cock was huge long and thick

Suddenly Loras felt fear, what if he didn’t like my inexperience? What if I suck and he won’t want to see me again? What if I can’t take that big of a cock? He didn’t want to lose his virginity like this, he pictured he would lose it to a guy like Renly making love on a bed of roses, not some drunken hookup

Renly turned Loras around and Loras rest his hands on the wall, Renly shifted him so his legs spread apart and his ass sticking out, Loras felt Renly’s breath on his arse cheek, and his sucked on one, and his other cheek was squeezed with Renly’s hand, Loras felt great, he knew Renly was enjoying his body, and his arse, that was nice and perky with muscle from his sports of running track and volleyball, of course Loras would have a nice arse, and Renly was all over it sucking and kisses it, soon Renly got up and laid his hands on his hips and his lips on Loras neck with a large cock pressed on an arse cheek

“Can I fuck you?” he asked with kisses on Loras’ neck

Loras was breathing was heavy now, why not? So far he’s been sweet with kisses everywhere, sort of like making love? They were both enjoying themselves

“Please?” he breathed not sure if Renly heard him, but he did and kissed him on his cheek and walked over to a drawer looking through his things. This is it, Loras thought, I’m going to lose my virginity tonight, against at a wall with his legs spread and ass out

Renly made his way back and kissed his cheek again, Renly kissed with down his shoulders down his back and to his arse again kisses all over, Loras heard a bottle pop open, must be the lube he thought

Loras felt strong a hand pulled a cheek apart, exposing his hole, next was a single large finger pushing slowly into his hole. Loras let out an embarrassing gasp, followed by kisses on his other cheek, this isn’t so bad, Loras fingered himself a lot in the shower, he let out a moan as Renly was fucking him with his single finger

“Gods you’re so tight, so fucking tight” followed by another bit and suck on his ass cheek

Another finger entered him, he let out a groan, yup this was starting to burn now, stretching him wide, his fingers were scissoring in his hole, soon after three fingers were in him now, once Loras was a bit looser those fingers were fucking him while Loras was moaning, two fingers left his hole and one long finger remained, curling around like Renly was searching for something, lik-

Loras let out a gasp followed by a moan, Renly hit something inside him that made him see stars, Renly doing it again with his finger, and Loras couldn’t control his moans any longer, and let it all out

“Fuck me?” he moaned

Renly’s finger left his hole, and his arm went around Loras’ waist holding him there, and other spreading his cheek, and then the head of Renly’s slippery cock that had a condom on pressed inside making its way into Loras, it fucking hurt like hell, stretching him wider than his fingers had, making his way in inch by inch, Loras let his head hit the wall and bit his knuckles, the pain was bringing tears to Loras’ eyes, while Renly slowly made his way out, then slammed into him, hitting that spot again on this first try, Loras let out a load moan against his hand, at the same time it hurt like hell, but that spot brought pleasure to Loras

Renly’s hands were on Loras’ hips now, holding him in place, bringing his ass out a little more, and now Renly was straight out fucking Loras rough, cock coming in and out, in and out, hips slamming against his ass, it burned with pleasure, he was moaning with cries, and that encouraged Renly, and he fucking him rougher, rutted against him as a dog would, fucking him like a whore, right now Loras felt like a whore, bent over on a wall, Renly taking him from behind, nothing like Loras would want his first time, a tear escaped his eye, from the pain? Or the thought of taking it like a whore? Loras didn’t know all he thought was the pain or pleasure of Renly’s large cock fucking him rough

Renly’s hip slammed into him once more, and he felt Renly’s arm hold onto his waist, running his hand up and down Loras stomach, and now Renly’s hand found his soft cock, shame crept into Loras’ cheeks blushing, Renly suddenly stopped and pulled out immediately, Loras was thankful for that, he need a break of what felt like hours taking it like a whore, and he was turned over and Loras was faced Renly now, Renly’s hands holding his face, he had fear and concern in his eyes

“Gods I’m so sorry, I thought you were enjoying it, gods I’m so so sorry” he wiped a tear that was on Loras’ cheek, Loras threw his arms around his neck

“S’alright, you’re just big is all, and I was enjoying it don’t worry” he lied, pressing kisses to his neck trying to convince him otherwise, Loras was lifted, Renly’s hands on his thighs, carrying him onto a huge bed, and was now laying on Renly’s side, he fit perfectly there his face buried into Renly’s neck places kisses and sucking, along his jaw, and found his lips and opened up for Renly’s tongue, trying to distract him from an awkward talk

Renly’s arm was wrapped around Loras’ waist holding him tightly, Loras put an arm around Renly’s neck while making out, and his other hand making its way down to Renly’s cock, and Loras took off his condom, threw it off him, going to finish the job, and his hand rubbing his length, up and down trying to bring him to his orgasm

Renly was moaning on Loras mouth, Loras bit Renly’s bottom lips, and soon Renly was releasing cum all over Loras hand and onto Renly’s stomach, Renly was breathing deep breathes now, and looked Loras in the eye, Loras smiled at him while he was coming down from his orgasm, and brought his cum stained hand, running it along Renly’s stomach catching some cum into his fingers, and brought his finger into his mouth sucking and swallowing Renly’s cum, while looking him in the eye, Loras was licking and cleaning his fingers, that were coated with his cum, once finished he still making eye contact with Renly, and tackled his mouth, and got Renly to open his mouth and Loras tongue made its way in, making Renly taste his own seed, Renly laughed against his mouth, and Renly’s hands found Loras ass again squeezing them.

“God’s you were the best fuck I ever had”

Loras hummed in agreement, and now they were smiling at each other, Loras laid his head on Renly’s shoulder, an arm around his neck, and another on his chest, Renly’s hands were resting on his arm, giving them one last squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loras**

Loras woke up with his head on Renly’s chest and smiled, yup he had sex with the hottest senior in the school and cuddled all night with Renly Baratheon, Loras looked up from where he was sleeping, the sun was creeping though the windows, and Loras groaned and got out of his embrace, as calmly as he could, trying not to wake Renly

Loras crawled across the big bed and spotted a condom on the bed, and giggled, he sat at the edge of the bed and looked around the room, and it was huge, big T.V screen at his front of his bed, a lot of family photo’s across the wall, a lot of clothes on the floor, and rugby jerseys, he spotted a bathroom and walked over to the curtains so the sun wouldn’t wake Renly, then slowly walked into in the bathroom, his head was pounding from the amount of shots he took last night

Loras got into the Renly’s bathroom, and closed the door quietly, and opened the lights a little not to bright, and looked around, and found a comb and hair products, and toiletry supplies, then looked into the mirror and gasped

Loras’ hair was a mess, and he found four hickies on his neck and around his nipples were red, love bites on his thighs and stomach, Loras turned around to look at his ass, his hole was still stretched open and his was red and bruised, on his left cheek there was love bites everywhere, it looked like someone had stepped all over his left ass cheek and bruised him, Loras smiled, Renly was crazy about his ass, he washed his face quietly and fixed his hair and found mouth wash, and rinsed out his mouth, that still tasted like Renly’s seed. Once finished he looked a lot better, and shut the light and got out of the bathroom, he walked over to his pants and got out his phone and made his way onto Renly’s bed, he looked over at him, he was even attractive while asleep, his muscled body, and his beautiful face, snoring lightly

Loras tucked himself back onto Renly’s side, and checked his phone, he got a text from Margaery and mum, both asking if he’s alright, he texted him mum saying he was, even tho it was five am, then he went on snapchat and looked at his friends story from last night’s party, having fun, he smiled and looked at Renly still asleep, Loras shifted so he can take a picture of him and Renly, and took the picture, Loras looked handsome as always, in the snapchat picture Loras showed half his face with a smirk, showing his bare shoulder, and Renly’s jawline and bare muscled chest, Loras smiled, Renly wouldn’t mind, it didn’t show even show his face right?

Loras saved the picture and put it on his story captioned it ‘who’s this?’ with a smirk emoji, Loras took another snapchat with him and Renly, this time showing both their faces, he also saved that one, and sent it to Margaery

Loras laid there for about ten minutes, and he couldn’t sleep cause of his big hangover, he thought of walking home, and sneaking into the house, and going to sleep so his mother won’t ask questions, and he got up and planned to it anyway, he found his underwear, and put it on with his pants, and his socks were still on, he giggled, and picked up his pink shirt by the door and put it on over his head, and walked over to a window and peaked through it, it looked very chilly out if was to walk home

Loras walked over to Renly, and shook his shoulder he stirred in his sleep and hummed

“I’m going home, can I borrow a sweater it’s chilly out” he whispered

“mhhmmm” Renly mumbled and turned over facing Loras with his eyes closed and went to sleep again, Loras giggled and placed a kiss onto Renly’s lips and walked over to a pile of clothes on the floor, and picked up the first sweater he found, it was a Rugby sweater that had the Baratheon logo on it with a symbol crown stag, it was black and gold, he put it on and look over to a huge mirror, Loras giggled it was huge on him, and smelled like Renly, he took one last look at Renly’s sleeping form and sighed, he was beautiful, and walked out, and shut the door quietly behind him, and walked down a very large hall way and found a stair case, that led to the foyer, he walked down the stairs and looked around, and walked into the opening room, and gasped, there were drunks sleeping everywhere he giggled again, and walked over to the doors that led him out of the Baratheon mansion. Loras walked out of the house and down the side walk and down a drive way

“Loras right?”

Loras stopped and turned around, there was Renly’s nephew Jace, and he was sitting on Joffrey’s truck, Jace looked at Loras sweater and raised an eyebrow, and chuckled

“Hi Jace”

“Where are you going? And is that my uncle’s sweater?”

“Yes” he ran a hand through his hair nervously “He let me borrow it”

Jace laughed

“Where are you going?” he repeated

“Oh, I’m going walking home?”

“How about ill drive you?”

Loras looked over at Jace and he jumped off the hood of the very large truck and got out the keys of the truck, and walked into the driver’s seat

“Isn’t this Joffrey’s truck?” he asked once he got into the passenger seat

“Nope our fathers” he grinned at Loras, an started his truck and drove out of the drive way, and out of Storm’s end

“So where to?” he asked stopped before the high way, waiting for Loras to direct him

“Left, just down the street, literally down the road”

Loras squirmed in his seat his ass was feeling sore from last nights events

Jace drove off in silence and Loras directed him to his house and Jace stopped outside

“So… see you at school then?”

“Yeah see you Loras”

Loras got of the very large truck and walked to his house and found the extra hidden key, unlocked the door and put the key back in the hidden spot, and into the house quietly, and locked the door behind him. Loras made his way to his room and ripped of his shoes socks and pants, and climbed into his own bed and in his blankets hugged this sweater that smelt like Renly and fell asleep smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

** Loras **

 

 

On Saturday, Loras stayed in bed the whole day hiding his love bites from the world, on Sunday Loras did the same and now on Monday morning, Loras had packed all of his rugby gear in a bag for try outs after school, and now looking in the mirror, wearing a large orange University of Cambridge hoddie he stole from Garlan, this hoddie covered most of his neck, but Loras couldn’t hide the bites on his throat, and wore black skinny jeans, Loras took his bag and walked out of the house to see Garlan who was waiting for him in his car to drive him to school

Loras walked over to the car and got into the passenger seat, and Garlan eyed his hoodie and let out a laugh

“I’ll let you wear my sweater if you show me your neck” he laughed and Loras glared at him for a couple of seconds, while Garlan was grinning, Loras let loose the strings that brought his hood down enough that hid his marks were now exposed, now relived to Garlan, all he did was laugh, and Loras quickly jerks up the strings angrily.

Once Loras was dropped off he walked into the school, he was looking forward to seeing Renly, and that brought a smile to Loras’ face, but then he thought of all the questions people were asking him on snapchat about the shirtless guy that was on his story, now his smile fell, and now had a ‘don’t look to me’ face as he made his way into the school, and on his way to his locker to drop off his bags and get his math textbooks.

Loras made his way into the math class and onto his table at the back, and soon after all the girls came in, and they all sat down, and didn’t talk to Loras, and Loras didn’t talk to them, Loras was grateful for that, they sat there in silence, listening to the teacher about the assignments that were given, once the bell rang he got up and left to his locker to drop off his books, and got a change of clothes for gym, he kept his sweater on, though he changed into gym shorts, he hung out with Lancel, Joffrey and Tyrek didn’t show up for class.

In gym class they played a lame game of dodge ball, which he didn’t really play at all, he didn’t want to sweat, so he let the ball hit him on purpose, and talked with the other people that also got hit that had to sit out, class ended and he quickly changed and was the first one to leave the gym, and got to his locker and dropped off his gym clothes. 

Now Loras was feeling a little nervous and excited to find Renly now that it’s lunch, he made his way to a hallway that a lot of the senior’s had classes in, Loras sat on the bench on the side, and looked out for Renly, a couple of seconds, Loras found him walking alone to another hallway, Loras quickly got up and fast walked over to Renly, and caught up to him

“Hi Renly!” he smiled at him blushing, Renly just gave him a quick glance, and looked away

“Not now” and Renly walked faster, and Loras frowned? What? He was confused why didn’t Renly want to talk to him?

“Is something wrong?” he was now walking with Renly’s paste and Renly didn’t answer but led Loras to the an empty part of the school, and looked around making as if to make sure no one would see them together

“You didn’t tell me you were in grade nine!” Renly was glaring at Loras now, and Loras blinked surprisingly, and didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds Loras was in shock

“You didn’t ask” he replied slowly looking down at his shoes

“It doesn’t matter now, but don’t talk to me anymore” and he started walking away, Loras felt hurt, he was looked forward to seeing Renly all week, now he just tells Loras not to talk to him? After Renly took his virginity? Now Loras was getting angry 

“What does it matter if I’m in grade nine?” he spat angrily to his back as he caught up, and Renly turned around and Glared at Loras again

“It matters that I turning eighteen in a couple of weeks, and you’re like four years younger than me, that’s illegally”

“So? You didn’t do anything that I didn’t want you to do, Is that why you don’t want to see me?”

“Yes that’s exactly why Loras” and he turned around again and started walking

“You’re not eighteen yet” he told Renly’s back again

“Yet, Loras” and he stopped to look at him again “Look Loras I don’t want any trouble, can you please not talk to me again, That night was…” 

Now Loras was feeling sick, was he just about to call him a mistake? No Loras won’t take any of this, when Renly didn’t say anything Loras spoke up

“What I’m a mistake now? You regret it because of a few years difference in age, that doesn’t matter at all?”

“I didn’t say that and I don’t regret it Loras, it’s just, I’m sorry this is all my fault, I should’ve been more careful” 

Now Loras was furious first Renly doesn’t even want to talk to him at all, now he basically said he was a mistake, and blaming himself because of Loras threw himself at him, and all because of Loras’ age, this wasn’t fair at all. Before he knew was he was doing Loras’ fist hit Renly’s lip, who does Renly think he is? To just fuck Loras and call him a mistake

“Don’t ever make me a mistake” he told Renly as he shoved him and walked away, Loras felt tears coming to his eyes, and he walked around the empty side of the school and found a washroom to cry in about this pathetic situation, what was this even?

He sat on an empty toilet seat and calmed himself, and took some toilet paper and wiped the tears on his cheek, and sat there for a few minutes, crying about a stupid boy.

Loras walked out of the washroom and found his way to the next class to spend the rest of his lunch period in. Once he was in his classroom there were other kids in here that were his classmates, he sat at the back and took out his homework, and worked on it, to distract him from that stupid black hair Baratheon, was so special about him anyway? Those stupid big blue eyes, stupid large arms and hands, stupid lips that tasted like mint, stupid handsome face. 

Class started and Loras didn’t pay any attention, thinking how pathetic he was for thinking Renly would like him, other than for his body.

Class ended and he made his way to English, the girls were already there and he sighed and sat in his spot

“Are you alright?” Alys asked him after a while, and Loras turned to her and sighed again

“Not really, just nervous about Rugby tryouts” he lied he wasn’t nervous at all, he was really good at rugby

“Oh were all going too!” Myrcella told him, he looked at her small fragile frame, well it would make sense she would try, and her father’s famous for it after all

“Nice” he gave her a high five

“Sooo Loras” Bella turned to him and smiled “You didn’t tell any of us who was in the guy in your story?” now Bella was giving him a big smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes

“Nobody important anymore” he sighed frowning

“What happened?” ask Rosamund

“I don’t know? I’m not good enough?”

“Don’t think like that, he’s a fool if he thinks you’re not good enough” Myrcella gave him a sideways hug, and he hugged her back, he needed this hug

“Whatever, Myrcella have you played rugby before?” Loras changed the subject, and they talked of rugby for a bit, then class started and they all worked on a group project that was due next Monday, then class ended and they all got their stuff to change and Loras went into the change rooms to change.

There were a couple of other kids in here, Loras didn’t pay any attention to, he went to stand in front of the mirror and took off Garlan’s large sweater, and the red and purple marks still bloomed all over his neck, and took off his shirt and spotted more, and got out his bag and put on a tight compression muscled shirt, and took off his pants and briefs and put on his rugby spandex, and rugby shorts, he was wearing all black now, Loras looked good, his arms were nice and perky, these rugby shorts made his arse look bigger, and showing off a lot of his thighs, and long legs, he packed up his clothes, took out his rugby cleats and tucked his bag under a bench.

He was now waiting outside the girls change room when a voice behind him spoke up

“Loras? Are you following me?” and Loras turned around and there was Renly looking him up and down and spotted the marks Renly left on his neck, Renly blushed and looked away. How could he be this self-centered? 

“No? I’m trying out for rugby? Why would I want to follow you anyway? I’m over you” he glared at Renly as he lied, he was definitely not over him.

Renly didn’t make eye contact with him, and just walked past him out of the building and onto the Rugby field he sighed, Loras felt like crying again, stupid Renly, why wouldn’t he like Loras, I’m handsome enough for Renly right? He thought

“Did Renly give you those?”

Loras was startled and turned around to face Rosamund Lannister. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Loras**

“Did Renly give you those?”

 

Loras was startled and turned around to face Rosamund Lannister all dressed in fancy rugby gear with her golden hair in a nice bun, and curious eyes

 

Oh great now I _have_ to explain to her now

 

“Um, yes? Don’t tell anyone okay, he doesn’t want anything to do with me, it’s kind of embarrassing really” Loras shrugged to Rosamund, she was going to reply, instead she looked over her shoulder as the other girls were coming

 

“I’ll tell you about it later” she accepted that a nodded

 

They walked over to the rugby field, Loras waved to the others as they walked over to the girl’s team, and Loras walked to the guy’s team, he spotted a few kids that were in his grade, and _Renly_ , maybe Loras was being a little over dramatic, I mean, Renly probably hooked up with a lot of guys, and didn’t expect them to come up running to him at school right? Why would Loras be any different? It was just a drunken hook up to Renly, but to Loras it was just a little crush on a guy he didn’t even know, maybe it was his looks and charm that hooked Loras, he’ll get over him Loras told himself

 

Loras spotted Jace, talking to a skinny guy with light brown hair another tall boy with silver hair, Loras walked over

 

“Hey” smiled at him at Jace turned over to look at him

 

“Hello Loras, wow you play Rugby?” he looked shocked, and looked him up and down and grinned

 

Loras laughed despite his annoyance, was it really hard to believe Loras playing rugby?

 

“I’ll have you know I’ve won honors, in u14s” he smirked,

 

Jace patted Loras on the shoulder laughing

 

“I believe you! Anyway these are my two cousins Alyn Estermont, and Aegon Targaryen, we were just going to stretch!”

 

Aegon looked at Loras marks on his neck, shook his head laughing

 

Loras looked over at everyone around the field and found Joffrey talking with Tyrek and Lancel, then to Renly starring at Loras, he looked deep in thought totally ignoring the guys that were talking to him

Loras straightened out his legs and bent over to touch his toes and stretched his legs out, and Loras swore he seen Renly just check him out, Renly noticed Loras caught him starring, Renly looked away blushing, Loras laughed to himself

 

“What’s so funny?” Loras looked up at Jace who was on the ground doing some weird stretch looking confused, Loras looked over at Alyn also looking confused, then to Aegon who was looking at who Loras was just looking at a few seconds ago, Aegon caught his eye and gave him a knowing smirked

 

“Nothing” he laughed nervously

 

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

The coaches who were coaching are Jamie Lannister and a guy named Jon Connington with a few other former Rugby players of the high school were volunteering to be assistant couches, and Aegon informed them that Coach Jon was his dad. The coaches taped large numbers on each students’ back and separated the forwards and backs into groups Coach Jon went with the forwards and Coach Jamie with the backs, Loras was a back with Jace, Joffrey, Lancel and Tyrek, and other people who looked experienced, along with short people, Renly was obviously put into the forward group, because of his size, but Loras wanted to see if he was any good at Rugby

 

The backs started into running exercises and Loras was one of fastest alongside a cute red headed curly haired short friendly boy, who Loras got talking to easily, and he learned his name was Robb Stark and we was in his grade, and others who were almost as fast as Loras and Robb the new boys as they were, the others were giving them not so friendly competitive looks.

Once they were finished with the first part tryouts, of running, coordination skills, and others drills, coach Jamie harshly cut a few away that were wasting coaches time with rugby as he said, and sent a few of the boys who wouldn’t work as a back to the forwards group with coach Jon.

Coach Jamie was watching Loras a lot surprised by his skills of rugby, Joffrey noticed this and gave Loras and his uncle glares

Once they finished another set of drills, coach once again sent a few kids that didn’t make the cut away, now the group was down to fifty nine backs, and Coach Jamie told the back group they’re will only be thirty players that will make the list as the backs for the Rugby Team, and started preparing them for the final drill of the Rugby try outs, a games of 7s and 15s to see how well, and understanding we are of the game, coaches informed everyone to light tackle, and if do not they would be disqualified from the Try outs.

The backs and forwards were mixed into four teams, the older and best experienced  cocky players were on team 1, and the newbies a few other older kids that are good were put onto team two 2, and the non-experienced were put onto teams 3 and 4, Loras was put onto team 2 along with Robb, and Aegon

 

The first game would be 7s and the team captain for team 2 was some guy who claimed he was good and was in grade ten named Dickon Tarly, he was cute, nice short curly brown hair, also a nice body, Dickon not so cute any more when he told Loras he would sit out along with Robb for the first half and Loras glared at him, and sat with Robb at the side lines with the others.

 

Team 2 played against Team 1 first, and seven players from each team were set on the field, Loras checked out who was playing on team 1, and playing was Joffrey along with Renly on the field, Loras smiled to himself as he was about to judge Renly on his rugby Skills.

 

The game quickly went south for team 2, Team 1 had four tries, and team 2 only had one, once it was half time Dick-Dickon Tarly switched out the players

 

Loras on the field playing wing and Robb was at his right up above him, once the whistle blew and team 1 kicked the ball to team 2 a kid beside Loras caught the ball and ran forward, and the kid got tackled, and team 1 snatched the ball from the kid, and a fast kid on the other team tossed the ball down the line, and a fast kid on the wing of the opposite team scored another try, and Loras frowned.

 

Dick-Dickon Tarly was kicking the ball, and Loras and Robb were lined up beside him to try and run for it, whistle blew and Dick-Dickon Tarly kicked the ball high in the air towards Joffrey, Joffrey not watching as Loras and Robb running towards him, and Joffrey’s hands were in the air eyes squinting from the sun trying to catch the ball, and failed, Robb jumped and caught the ball, and made a running for it, and ran down the field and tossed the ball to Loras, and Loras easily ran around two players trying to tackle him, and got team 2 a second try.

 

Team 2 was lined up again as Team 1 kicked the ball once the whistle blew, and once again the ball going into Loras direction, and he told the kid he ‘got it’ as he tried to catch the ball again, but the kid backed away and let Loras catch it, once the ball was in Loras arms, he ran for it, Joffrey now on his trail in front of him, went to tackle him, but Loras used the stiff arm to Joffrey’s head to avoid the tackle and it worked, and Loras ran as fast as he could past Joffrey while three other boys were on his heels and didn’t catch up to his and Loras got team 2 their third try, fourth, five, sixth, and seventh try.

 

Once again the ball went into Loras’ direction and Loras caught it with a sigh, and made a run for it again, this time it was Renly who was in front of Loras trail, ready to tackle him with uncertainty, and Loras made a fake pass to Robb, and Renly fell for it, and Loras ran again for the eighth try. On his the ninth try Loras let Robb have that one and the game was over, and while team 2 ran up to Loras cheering him, Loras looked over at team 1 and their glares to Loras, and onto Joffrey who was giving Loras death looks, then to Renly who met his eyes with Loras and gave him a big warm smile, that made Loras smile.

 

The rest of the try outs game were easy, team 2 beat the rest of the teams in 7s, and Loras avoided the tackles in the 15s game, and scored a lot of trys, also passed the ball, once Loras was sure that the coaches knew he was a great Rugby player, passed the ball to show he was also team player as well, and when to pass it.

 

Coaches brought all the teams together and told them of how tomorrow in the morning that they will post a list of 30 backs and forward players that will make the team of 60 players.

 

Once all the talk with the coaches was over, Loras, Jace, Aegon, and Alyn joked around, and talking about Rugby, on the way to the change rooms. Everyone showered and changed, Loras didn’t shower because he wanted to avoid everyone from seeing the hickeys all over his body and ass. Loras kept his rugby gear, and put Garlan’s large hoodie back on, Jace told Loras he would give him a ride home after, and Loras sat outside the changing rooms on a bench and waited for him.

 

Loras sat outside on the bench for a few minutes on his phone, and a tall handsome figure emerged from the changing rooms, and Loras looked up from his phone watching Renly walk towards him. Renly took there for five seconds a let out a sigh, and Loras arched an eyebrow

 

“Look Loras, I’m sorry I assumed you were following me earlier, it wasn’t fair of me”

Loras felt guilty from punching earlier Renly for a bit, he seemed really sweet, Loras really didn’t mean to let his angry issues out on Renly, Loras was feeling sorry for himself, if anyone who wasn’t being fair it was Loras.

 

“It’s alright, and I’m sorry for punching you earlier, that was really uncalled for” he laughed nervously and ran a hand through his curls

 

“I forgive you Loras, and you are a really great Rugby player, and since it looks like we’re going to be teammates, how about forgive and forget yeah?”

 

Loras smiled at Renly

 

“Yeah”

 

“So? Friends then?” asked Renly, and offered Loras a large hand to shake, Loras got up and shook it tempted to make a joke and say ‘Are you allowed to be friends with a grade niner?’ instead  he said

 

 

“Yeah sure, friends” he smiled at him, Renly smiled again, then looked guilty and let go out Loras hand

 

“Look Loras, I really don’t think you’re a mistake, I apologize again if I made you feel that way, I really don’t”

 

“It’s okay I over reacted and was in a mood, let’s just forgot it okay?”

 

Renly smiled at him again and nodded, Loras looked behind Renly and Jace walked out of the changing rooms, and Loras couldn’t resist teasing Renly

 

“And anyways you were a half decent fuck, and a sloppy kisser” he added that as lied, Renly was great at both of those things. Renly looks horrified at Loras words and Loras laughed at walked past him

 

“I am not!” he protested, Loras looked back at him over his shoulder and shrugged laughing leaving him standing there gaping.

 

Loras followed Jace outside his fancy car, got in and drove out of the school

 

“So… you and Renly?” he asked on the road

 

“Sadly no” he told Jace, and Jace accepted it and drove Loras home talking about Rugby.

 

Once Loras got home, showered, ate, and in bed he thought back on what Renly offered him, Friends, he thought, not exactly what Loras wanted but he was fine with it, friends can be the first steps of a relationship right? And Loras went to bed smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding more POV characters to this fic to fit the story line for part 2 of this series, part 1 should be over within the month!

**Robb**

Robb Stark, holding hands with his girlfriend Roslin Frey walking her home from school to the town house she lives in with her brothers.

“I’ll see you at school?” Robb smiled at Roslin standing in front of the door of her house, she was blushing. Roslin was shy, beautiful, small, big eyes, and thick brown curly hair. Robb started dating her a week ago when they were partnered together in Bio, they really enjoyed each other’s company, they mostly talked of school, friends, her volleyball team, and on their here they talked of Robb’s rugby tryouts which he just came from.

Roslin nodded her head “Don’t forget to we have to finish our homework tomorrows lunch” she reminded him and kissed Robb’s cheek, running inside her house giggling.

Robb sighed in awe, Roslin was truly a beauty.

Robb walked down the street and to the Shopping Centre that was a block away from Roslins’ place, Walking through the courtyard and into Starbucks happy to see that there was no line up for once, grinning at the barista who was looking at his phone.

“Ehhem” he coughed

“I’d like a white flat, skinny mocha, caffé latte, with caramel espresso, flavored macchiato, a teaspoon of peppermint, pinch of cinnamon, vanilla cream on top, with the strawberry sauce on top of the cream, and cookies crumble as well”

The barista lifted an eyebrow unfazed, and walked over stuffing his phone into his back pocket and leaned against the counter with his palms looking Robb in the eye from across him

“Fuck off” the barista laughed

Robb laughed along with Theon who got a job at Starbucks during the summer, and Robb spent a good amount of time hanging around here, more time than anyone should be spending.

“Are those new earrings?” Robb asked, Theon usually wore his white studs, but today he was wearing black studs, it looked somewhat better on him than the white ones, Robb thanked the seven Theon didn’t get those gross stretched earrings that got huge holes in his ears, Theon told Robb he was getting those as a joke, and Robb begged him not to, turned out he was just trying to ruffle Robb up, Theon was just using his simple small black studs that made him look more attractive than the white ones.

“I like them” he added starring at them

“Yeah, figured it’d look better” he smirked at Robb

“Oh, how was tryouts?” he added

“Good really, I think I made the team, and there’s this kid in my grade named Loras I think? He _really_ good at it, and _even_ runs faster than me! Can you believe it!?”

Theon made a face at the name Loras like the name offended him

“You mean _Loras_ Tyrell?” he asked in a surprise voice

“Yes I think that’s his name.. why?”

“Haven’t you heard? There’s a rumor going around that a Loras slept with _Renly Baratheon!_ the man whore”

“Ohhhh, and Renly’s nice, he isn’t a man whore!” he frowned everyone knows Renly made out with some Olyvar guy at some party last year, Theon told him, and this Olyvar guy is a complete slut, and now everyone calls Renly a man whore because he got caught making out with the Olyvar guy.

“Defending whores now? Do you defend my honor every time I get called a whore?” Theon grinned at him and that made Robb blush a little

“Whatever, did you make the swim team?” Robb asked to change the subject, Robb didn’t like gossiping at all.

“Obviously” he snorted, Robb rolled his eyes, and stupid question to ask really, Theon lived for swimming

Theon sighed “I guess I’ll have to do three more years of being naked and wearing speedos to get into Uni”

“Um there’s a line up here” a girl yelled from behind, Robb turned around and there was three girls waiting impatiently in line glaring

  
“Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?” Theon shot back at them and turned back to Robb

“Anyways, want to go yunno? Walk around after? I get off in an hour”

“Yeah I’ll have a cookie while I’ll wait for you then”

“Yes Robb” he rolled his eyes and tossed him a peanut butter cookie, Robb’s favorite, Robb pulled a five dollar bill and handed it to Theon, and turned around to find five girls in line glaring at him, he blushed and muttered a ‘sorry’ as he went to find a table

He found one outside of Starbucks sitting in front of the window in Theon’s view, to keep an eye on him so he doesn’t freak out at annoying customers

Robb pulled out his home work from his backpack, and his cardigan fell out, Robb’s mother bought it for him and he had to wear it, it was worth it seeing his mother smile at him when he came up for breakfast, But of course Theon laughed at him when Robb wore it to school, told Robb he looked like a typical white boy and Theon joked about questioning their friendship.

Robb did kind of has a preppy style, he didn’t notice because this is what he always wore this kind of clothing, his skinny jeans not as skinny as Theon’s, and his black v neck shirt, and wearing the green cardigan his mother bought him. Theon has his own nice style of wearing big hoddies, a lot of skinny jeans, and styles his hair neatly. Theon always joked about Robbs style but at the end of the day he says sorry, and tells Robb he’s handsome and the green cardigan matches his red hair, and Theons approval makes Robb smile. Theon hasn’t said anything about his girlfriend Roslin yet, which nerved Robb, every time he’s near her he glares and ignores her completely, and it’s not fair because Robb and Theons girlfriend Kyra get along fine, why can’t he get along with Roslin? Robb sighed and got out his homework.

 

 

**Theon**

“Um we don’t have a washroom here for the public, that’s why there are public washrooms in the _mall_!” Theon pointed at the door

“Ther Starbucks downtown’ has a washroom, why don’ this one got one too?”

“I don’t know? Why didn’t you go to the Starbucks downtown and ask them?”

“Cause’ I isn’t down town am I?”

Theon was really losing his patience’s now

“Listen here hillbilly” Theon glared at her “Look at the size of this Starbucks, do you really think theirs have enough room for a fucking washroom when there’s one right around the corner? _You_ would have been in your fucking washroom if you hadn’t asked stupid fucking questions!”

She gaped at him

“Um can I see a manager please?” she yelled into the back room in an annoying red neck accent

“There you go again! If you would left right then, you could have been shitting yourself, instead of crying about a washroom that’s never going to be here!” he yelled back at her and stormed off into the back to find his sister, the manager

“I’m done for the day” he threw his apron off at his sister, while she was laughing, clearly amused by Theons argument, and got his stuff on the table, and walked out and that big red neck lady still standing there glaring at Theon

“Oh for fuck sakes I hope you didn’t piss yourself, if you did your cleaning that shit up!”

“I hope you got your ass fired!”

“Nope!” he grinned at her and walked out and huffed

Robb was still sitting by the window deep in thought looking at his books, headphones in while his half eaten cookie beside the book on a napkin. Theon took his cookie and took a bite into half of Robb’s half eaten cookie and put it back down

Robb pulled out his headphones looked up and smiled “Hi! Done?”

“Yes, let’s get the fuck outta’ here _please!”_

Robb laughed and quickly put his text books into his backpack, and stuffed the rest of the cookie into his mouth, and he was wearing that green cardigan again, it really looked good on Robb, made his river blue eyes, and pretty red hair stand out.

Theon glanced around his shoulder and the large lady was on her way walking out, still glaring at Theon through the window, looking back at Robb who just put his back pack on standing, Theon grabbed Robb’s arm and dragged him around the corner away from the annoying lady and into Target, then Theon let go out his arm

Looking at Robb he was still chewing down his cookie, and Robb looked back gulped down the rest of his cookie and still at crumbs around his mouth, Robb wiped his mouth with his hand, and there was still cookie crumbs on the left corner of his mouth Theon laughed, and Robb whipped it away again

“Gone?” Robb asked still looking into Theons eyes

He nodded his head and made his way onto the sun glasses

 

“This one’s nice” Robb told him standing in front of the huge mirror with black sun glasses on

“Yeah it is” he looked at Robb, and stood behind him and bent over slightly to rest his chin on his muscled shoulder

“When are you going to grow?” he muttered looking at him into the mirror, Robb was still short, but very broad shoulders, and was already growing muscles, and Theon was taller, and skinnier but he still has muscles, but not as nice as Robb’s which he basically grows naturally

“Hey! I’m almost as tall as you are!” He pouted, Robbs only insecurity that he’s not as tall as Theon

Theon laughed “Please” he took the glasses off of Robb, and walked away from him, and Robb was looking at other glasses now, and Theon looked over made sure no one was looking and stuffed the glasses into his pockets, Theon shop lifted sometimes, Robb hated when Theon shop lifted, always felt guilty because of Theons actions which was ridiculous honestly.

Theon took out his phone and looked at the time it was almost 9 and the mall is closing in half an hour, and Theon stuffed the phone back into his pockets

“Let’s go get some food I’m starving!”

Robb looked back at him at smiled

“Mom’s cooked shepherd’s pie! Come over”

Theon loved Mrs. Starks cooking, there’s not way he’s refusing her shepherd’s pie!

“Okay” he laughed and Robb got out his phone and called his mother to pick them up

They made their way outside the mall and Mrs.Stark picked them up, Theon got into the back, smiled at Robbs mother and said their hellos, and Theon took out his phone and got onto Instagram, and ignored Robb and his mother’s conversation about school and rugby and all that, he was looking though his Instagram, looking at funny memes, and this one he laughed out loud too, and Robb turned around and asked him what was funny

Theon showed him this meme about that kid and the gorilla cage thing, which was stupid, what kind of stupid fucking kid falls into a gorilla cage? Robb gaped when he read the meme and looked Theon in the eyes, Theon laughed at his reaction then Robb eventually laughed too

When he got to the little Stark home which was basically just Robb, Sansa and their mother, their father and the rest of the siblings stayed at Winterfell, Robb basically moved to the capital when he found out Theon was moving here with his sister, begged his parents to live here with his Aunt Lyanna, but his mother gave in and moved here with Robb, and Sansa for their high school years. They got their food and made their way to Robbs bedroom, Mrs.Stark told Theon he could sleep over, and Theon changed into the clothes Robb gave him for bed and took out everything in his pockets, keys, phone, cigarette pack, and his stolen glasses, and Robb frowned at that but didn’t say anything. Theon got into Robbs gym shorts which was very silky, and Robbs ugly fucking puppy shirt that Theon bought for his ages ago as a joke.

They played video games, talked about sports, the party this week that Theon was attending, and ate their food, it was almost ten now, Theon was very tired and closed the lights and got under the covers with Robb, and Robb was still doing his homework on his laptop, Theon faced away from him and said goodnight and went to sleep.

 

Theon woke up and looked at the time 3 am on the laptop which Robb left on, then looked at Robb which he found his way into Theons arms again, Robb always fits himself into Theons arms when they slept together, Theon sighed and took off Robbs glasses that he forgot to take off, shut the laptop and put it on the floor and took his phone from under the pillow, and plugged it into the other IPhone charger, Robb always had two for whenever Theon came over and forgot to bring his own, and went back to sleep on his side of the bed

 

 

 

 

**Robb**

Robb, Sansa, and Theon made their way into the school the next morning, and ditched her at the front of the school and Robb rushed Theon to the gym to check if Robb made the Rugby team.

Once the got there, there were a lot of kids all hovered the piece of paper pinned up at the wall, Robb pushed his way through the crowd and looked up at the paper, and read it up to down and found his name and sighed a relief! Robb knew he would make the Team, he was just making sure he made it!

“Looks like were team mates!” he looked over at Loras who grinning at him

Robb smiled back at Loras “Yeah looks like it!”

Loras smiled at him, and patted him on the shoulder

“So uh.. are you going to that party this week?” Loras asked

“Might go with my mate? You?”

“Yeah thinking about it, I got no one to go with”

“Come with us! My friend won’t mind!”

“Okay sure, I’ll see you at practice Robb” Loras smiled at him and walked away

Robb walked over to Theon who was looking at Loras walking out with laughter eyes

“Loras was so hitting on you” Theon laughed

“Yeah whatever, I invited him to come with us to that party, I guess I’m coming now”

“What? Why are you invited him? He’s the next man whore!”

“Oh come on! He’s not so bad!”

Theon huffed and they walked to their classes talking about Theons first swimming meet


	9. Chapter 9

**Loras**

Friday came around and Loras Tyrell fell onto his bed and groaned, another dull day, Loras’ friends made small talk that week during class, his sister Margaery had her own friend group, Loras rugby friends were the all with their jokes, _and_ Renly ignored him since Rosamund or whomever she told spread Loras’ supposed secret that Loras and Renly hooked up. Renly rarely made eye contact, and said about three words to him this past week, so much for being friends. Well Loras did punch him the second time they met out of complete angry, Loras only punched him because he didn’t think they would talk to each other again, and Loras only punches those who fucks with him, or Margaery.

Loras’ face was buried into his pillow, emotionally and physically tired from friends who pretended to like him and that rugby practice he just came from.

The bed dip when his friend Jace walked into his room telling him to hurry up and get ready before Aegon and Alyn sacked his pantry dry

Loras pulled his face from the pillow and groaned, laid sideways to face Jace, who asked him what was wrong, Loras first thought was _Renly_ that’s what was wrong, Renly hooking up with him, Renly being friends with him, Renly ignoring him, why was he so hooked onto Renly? All Renly wanted was friends nothing more

“Why do you think Renly’s ignoring me?” he asked desperately

Jace laughed “He’s just Renly, full of himself, self-image, and pride, don’t worry about it! come on get ready!”

Loras accepted that and got up to look for anything to put on, his Rugby friends are taking him out to have some underage drinking stuff, apparently Loras needs this to help him stop moping around, Loras walked over to his closet picked out plain skinny jeans and a tang top with a hoddie to go over it, he hooked his fingers through his rugby shorts and spandex, pulled them down and walked out of them, pulled his jersey over his head, and quickly put on his boxer briefs and skinny jeans, along with his top and hoodie, and looked around to find a small bag to put his short swimming shorts and towel in, turned around to Jace still sitting on his bed playing on his IPhone, Jace looked up and smiled and walked Loras out the door of his bedroom before he can change his mind to stay in tonight and watch some lame T.V show with his mum.

Loras, Jace, Aegon, and Alyn, all riding his Aegon’s car to this hang out swim party with other Rugby players for a team bonding thing, at some random Rugby players large lake house.

When they got there, the house and outside of the house, in the lake already was already filled with people, so much so that team bonding thing. They all changed in the overcrowded car into their swimming shorts, Loras’ was feeling all but too revealing now that he was here, shirtless and showing off his thighs, they all got out and Aegon led the way to the back of the house, the group of four walked past a lot of boys and girls dressed in bathing suits, girls taking double looks at them, Loras wasn’t feeling so self-conscious anymore returning his smiles.

They got some beers, but Loras got a cooler he didn’t like the beer at all, it tasted bitter and stale. Aegon led them to the sandy beach, and they started talking to a group of girls Loras didn’t recognize, they stood they in front of the lake talking and laughing, Loras ignored the group talk and took a look around the to see if he knew people, he spotted his ginger friend Robb, standing in the shallow water, with Robb was Robb’s friend he didn’t know a tall boy, with two girls with both brown hair, and Aegons half-brother Loras didn’t know as well.

Loras was suppose to come here with Robb, but he ended up with Jace. He looked back at the group making sure no one was looking noticed him, and strolled over to Robb.

Loras smiled at Robb, who noticed Loras walking towards them

“Hey Loras, having fun!?” Robb smiled back

“Yeah!” he lied, this party was already dull and Loras would rather be cuddling with his mum right now

“Whose party is this anyway?” he asked

“Who cares?” Robb’s friend answered smirking at Loras

“I’m Lora-“

“Yeah, yeah, Loras got it, I’m Theon” Theon said rudely and turned to Robb, Theon lifted Robb’s drink to his lips to down it all, by the time Robb finished his drink he made a disgusted face, which Theon laughed at

“Ass!”

“Drink! Let’s get in!” Theon told the two girls

 

Robb friends started downing their alcohol, Loras just set his down on the sand while the girls finished off their drinks.

Loras looked over the lake and his heart stopped to find piercing blue eyes lighter than the waters roaming over Loras’ body, Loras automatically blushed and the piercing blue eyes met Loras’ Renly blushed as well, looking away when he realized he was starring, Renly was talking to a tan skinned girl with a boy with blonde hair. Oh how Loras envied to be in their place. Loras looked back to Robb and his friends and they tossed their empty drinks on the beach, Theon told Robb he’ll race him into the water, at that they both ran off laughing, with Robb chasing his friend into the water with two girls giggling running after them which left Loras with Aegons half-brother, and now that he took another glance at Aegons half-brother Loras recognized him from the rugby team

“Hey you’re on the Rugby team are you not? I’m Loras”

The boy with the black rough curly hair looked at Loras, and Loras took another look at him again he was actually pretty hot he obviously worked out really nice pale skin, but he seemed kind of shy, a cute shy

“Yeah, I’m Jon Robb’s cousin I know who you are, everyone does”

“Nice to meet you” he smiled at Jon and Loras walked into the water with Jon following him

“Excited for our tournament next week?” Loras asked him when Jon didn’t speak

“Yeah, 7s tourny! I’ve seen you at the try out, you are really good at it“

“A lot of open fields and running is my specialty”

“Yeah I gathered” Jon replied, after that he remained silent.

“So do you know anyone here?” Loras spoke up after a few seconds

“I don’t think my friends are here yet, or allowed to be here”

“Oh” Loras didn’t know what else to reply to that, or to talk about really this kid was kind of awkward Loras was looking at his arms nice strong arms, maybe if Loras started flirting with Jon he will loosen up, Jon had nice forearms too, and that’s when Loras noticed something that made his stomach turn upside down, Jon had scars on his forearm along with his other forearm which looked like a recently have been cut it was red still, nearly healed. Loras automatically felt sympathy for this boy Jon. Loras decided he would try and befriend him, Jon seemed like a sweet guy, why was he self-harming?

Loras put a hand on Jon’s muscled shoulder, moved closer to Jon, and Jon turned to Loras with a startled look

“Wanna be friends?” Loras used his flirty smile with Jon

“Yeah, I’d like that” Jon made a little smile, which made Loras smile

“I’d like that too” he grinned like an idiot  

Jon opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a volleyball hitting his shoulder, a boy with black silky curls appeared from behind Jon, took the ball and threw it far as possible and yelled _asshole_ to whoever threw the ball at Jon, Loras turned around to see who threw it and his breath was caught in his throat when Renly was running over to Loras in the water, he was looking at Loras but stopped when that boy who threw the ball threw it even further away from Renly, Renly looked to where the ball landed then back to Loras, Renly was blushing again Loras seen his Adams apple as Renly swallowed and turned around to retrieve his ball. Loras turned back around to Jon who was laughing surprisingly with that asshole boy on his shoulders with his hands in Jon’s hair. Jon was fast walking into the deeper water and Loras caught up to him

“Jonny slow down! I’m slipping!” the boy on Jon’s shoulders squealed, Jon was laughing again and walked even further in.

Loras rolled his eyes dived into the water and swam over to Robb who was wrestling with Theon in the water laughing, the two girls chatting beside them.

Loras caught swam over to the two girls, and decided to introduce himself

“Hi! I’m Loras!” Loras gave them his most charming smile

The two girls blushed “I’m Roslin, this is Kyra”

“Hello” Loras smiled back and the two girls went quiet but blushing, well they’re awkward Loras thought

Theon swam over who just dunked Robb’s head into the water and looked at Loras curiously

“Hey Loras! Again” he faked laughed

“hi” he replied slowly

All of a sudden Loras felt something move in between his legs and Loras let out an embarrassing gasp, he was lifted up by Robb now Loras was on Robbs shoulders, Loras gripped onto his hair to keep balanced laughing, then both Robb and Loras fell into the water laughing

 

 

 

**Theon**

Theon, Robb, and Jon were inside the lake house down in the basement were the beer pong was, but they’re standing near the counters laughing and joking around Theon didn’t feel like being rude to Jon today not when Mrs.Stark was being rude to him earlier so he decided not to bug him until Jon’s friend _Satin_ came up

Jon’s friend was obviously drunk he was smiling a wide smile at Jon walking with his wobbly legs over to them

“Jonny, sam and everyone just got here! They snuck in” he whispered the past part of the sentence if it was a big secret, and he tapped a finger on Jon’s nose

Then he gripped onto Jon’s overly large muscle shirt to hold onto him to keep himself balanced

“Your shirt is soo soft” he purred, then let his hands roam up his stomach, and up his chest, not even admiring his shirt, rather feeling his body his hands reached jons hair and started fixed it, Theon looked at Robb, and they both tried to not laugh

“Come on, I’ll meet you upstairs”

“Don’t be leave me waiting Jon” he whispered loudly in his ear which Jon just laughed too while blushing.

Jon looked back at Theon and Robb with a smile on his smile still lightly blushing

“What?” he asked like nothing just happened, then Theon and Robb both started laughing

“Oh Jon, Satin totally wants your dick! Best not keep him waiting now, right _Jonny?”_

“He does not! He’s just friendly!” he argued

“Oh yeah right, is this friendly to you Jon?” Theon turned to Robb then and slid his fingers inside of Robbs shirt, and roamed his hands allover his stomach and chest

“Oh _Jonny_ I love your shirt, feels soooo nice” he fake moaned mimicking Satin

Then his hands went to Robb’s hair and roughly pulling it, and Theon brought his forehead to Robb’s own while moaning “Oh Jonny!” or “Yes Jonny” against Robb’s mouth, then his hands slipping down Robb’s back, and slipping them into his shorts, and gave Robbs arse a light squeeze, and moaned once last ‘Oh Jonny!’ then he let Robb go and turned to Jon laughing hysterically on the look on Jons flushed embarrassed glare.

“He does _Not_ do that” at that Jon stormed off upstairs

Theon calmed his laughter down, and looked at Robb who was wide eyed and almost as red as his hair his lips parted slightly

“Come on Stark let’s play some beer pong”

 

 

 

 

**Loras**

 

Loras was once again with Jace, sitting on the beach with Aegon, and Alyn, and a bunch of girls, Loras was leaning his back against Jace bare chest, because Jace was downright held him there, Loras didn’t mind didn’t really pay attention to any of their conversation either, sipping on a lighter drink this time. Loras was really drunk maybe Jace held onto him so Loras won’t make stupid choices again like he did at Renly’s party, which he told Jace about at practice that past week.

Speaking of Renly, he was still everywhere Loras went not far away in his sight, and right now he was talking to a bunch of girls looking at Loras with a little frown, they held their eye contact for a while, why was he everywhere now when at school Loras didn’t see him at all, and at practices he was also ignoring him I didn’t make any sense. It was annoying Loras, he made to get up to talk to him, but Jace held his grip on around Loras shoulders tighter, Loras sighed he let it be for now and decided to listen into the conversation

“Ew, look who Arianne Martell is talking to now”

Another girl giggled

“She’s the biggest slut ever, like how do guys even like her”

“I heard she had a threesome with two guys”

“Ew who!”

“I don’t know, one of the guys was Daemon Sand”

“How are they still together they cheat on each other like all the time”

“I know”

“Did you hear she got a modelling contract for after she graduates?”

“Probably for a cheap clothing line company”

A bunch of girls laughed at that, yeah that was a lame conversation to listen too.

Loras sighed again, and nudged Jace to let him go

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yes Jace” at that Jace let Loras go, and Loras up down and dusted sand off his butt

“Come find me later”

“Yeah I will don’t worry!” he told Jace

Loras looked over and found Renly again still has his eyes on Loras, he looked away when Loras was approaching

“Hi Renly” he spoke softly

“Hey Loras” he looked over with a small smile

“Wanna go for a walk” he slurred out

“Yes, excuse me” he told the other girls

Loras led Renly past the his Rugby friends, and Jace gave him a confused glare, Loras shrugged back, Loras was still feeling drunk what was he thinking to have a conversation now, to ask why Renly was totally ignoring him. Once they made it away from everyone and the loud music they found a big rock on the path in the woods and Loras and Renly sat on it for a few silent moments in the dark

“You’ve been advoiding me” he told him softly as he looked at Renly

Renly sighed “Yes, I admit I’m sorry I was really stupid, and I haven’t been completely avoiding you too you see I’m grad president and I had a bunch of meetings and stuff this week if that helps”

It kind of did help, but it sort of hurt that Renly ignored him for an entire week

“Oh, ok”

“I’m sorry can I make it up to you?” Loras smiled at that

“What do you have in mind?” he asked hopefully

“Well that new purge movie is coming out soon?”

“I’d like that” he smiled his personal thought was he hated those movies, it was scary and too much death

“It’s a date?”

“Yeah” he replied slowly, wait did Renly just ask him out? Loras was flushed and was now breathing hard, I have a date with Renly Baratheon he thought

“Its cold out, let’s get you a sweater?” Loras looked down at his bare skin, and looked up to Renly and nodded, Renly took his hand and walked hand in hand to get Loras a sweater, Loras couldn’t stop smiling.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been stuck with exams week, and completely sick the next! will be back to uploading again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Loras**

 

Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon went on a lot of dates the past two and a half months since their first date at the movie theatre, Renly was the perfect gentlemen an drove Loras home, opened the door for him, walked him to the door and kissed his cheek goodnight. Loras loved it, except after the first four, all Loras wanted to do now was shag Renly, but so far the furthest they went together was making out on Renly’s couch at home which was rudely interrupted by Renly’s annoying little nieces.

When they finally did move on from pecks on the cheek and lips, to simple making out, an now to blowjobs which now was worst time ever, today on a Sunday night now in Loras’ room helping him ‘study’ for his final test which Loras was confident he will pass.

Renly was in a little mood today, after twenty minutes of _actually_ studying, they went to heavily making out on his bed and Loras threw Renly’s shirt over his head, an Renly didn’t stop him to his surprise, Loras gave kisses all over his perfect body, his nipples, chest, collarbone, ribs, and abs then down to his belt which he unbuckled, Loras looked up at him in surprise that Renly was letting him do this, now of all places, with his parents down stairs and Margaery in her room across the hall, it was a good thing Loras locked the door earlier.

Renly lifted his hips as Loras pulled Renly’s pants down along with his briefs helping him tug them off only to throw them across the room, now Renly’s huge cock was now exposed. Loras was amazed Renly bare naked on Loras’ bed, Loras siting up from in-between his legs to take a good look to admire him, Renly’s pale skin, well-toned muscles, nice lips parted slightly, big blue eyes. Loras only had a vague memory of the first time he seen him when they hooked up, but now sober he was amazed. Renly’s cock is huge and thick. Loras smiled up at Renly and took his cock his in hand and slowly moved his body down so he was settled in between his legs again, his face now right into his crotch, Renly eyes were full of lust, he was heavily panting his chest going up and down lips parted, Renly’s hand were in Loras’ hair, messaging his head.

Loras spread his legs, give him kisses to the inside of his thigh, he seemed to like that as he hummed through his closed mouth

Loras kissed his way up to Renly’s balls, they were big as was his cock, Loras took one into his mouth and sucked on it, Renly squirmed underneath him, his hand in his hair was gripped tighter, and his back arched from the bed, Renly was panting harder

Loras was swerving his tongue with Renly in his mouth, still sucking on his balls, and that’s when Renly moaned a little

“Loras! Loras stop that!” he breathed breathlessly with a big smile

“Mhhhm” he hummed

That earned Loras another moan, yup, that one was a little too loud, so he let go of him, and took Renly’s cock in hand

“Shhh, who knows what my parents would do if they found us like this” he giggled, before Renly could reply to that Loras took him into his mouth, guided it to his lips with rough fingers and sucks down on all of what he can take, which Renly choked to that on a moan, as Loras gaged.

Renly was moaning quietly under him cursing panting, spreading his legs wider and pulling onto Loras’ hair sharply with his big hand, Loras growled, with his lips around his cock

“ _Oh Loras!”_ Renly whispered as Loras began to bobble his head up and down. Loras is sloppy, no skill in pleasuring with his mouth, he learned enough about blowjobs, seen enough videos on how to do it but right, but now is practice for Loras to get better, and to Loras’ luck Renly’s enjoying it his hand in his curls anchoring him with pleasure.

Renly’s hands are everywhere on Loras, hair, gripping his shirt, rubbing Loras’ shoulders, as he moans his name in lust

“ _Loras! I’m coming!”_ he whispers, at that Loras lets go of his cock, taking it in his hand, and rubbing up and down until his seed shot up everywhere, Renly’s chest, Loras’ face, in his _curls_.

Loras’ hadn’t realized that he came in his briefs, untouched, he looks up at Renly, and their eyes lock, Renly laughs breathlessly “You’re amazing” Renly tugged at Loras’ shirt to bring him up to him, kissing him with the taste of Renly still lingering in his mouth, Loras moans into the kiss, and breaks it to catch his breath and rests his head on his shoulder, Renly’s back of his hand pets Loras’ cheek gentle with care.

“Here let me finish you” he makes a move to get up, but Loras blushes, and puts a hand on his chest to stop him

“What’s wrong?” Renly asks with a concerned look on his beautiful face

Loras bit his lip and looked away from embarrassment

“Um, I don’t need to” he mumbled

“Pardon?”

Loras cleared his throat “Um, I don’t need to” he tells him again more clearly

Renly looks confused for a moment, then it face shows that he realized that Loras’ came by himself with wide eyes

“Oh… _Oh!”_  Loras looked away again in embarrassment, and makes a move to get up but Renly holds his arm

“It’s okay Loras, nothing to shy from, it’s quite flattering really”

Loras rolls his eyes and moves back into his arms.

 

 

After a few minutes of cuddling Loras sits up

“Thanks for helping me study” he tells him with a warm smile

“We should _study_ more often” Renly smirks, but Loras blushes

“Yeah yeah, umm, you should get dressed before my parents come by and find a naked _Renly_ in my room” Loras giggles

“Wouldn’t want that would we” Renly laughs and gets up to put his clothes on. Loras gets up too, to change out of his cum stained briefs, he fishes around his drawer for pajamas as well, and makes a move to take off his pants, but Renly’s  there watching him on Loras’ bed, with the same lustful eyes he had only thirty minutes ago, Renly looks up and him and looks away “sorry” he mumbled

Loras is grateful Renly’s looking away from him, Loras felt like the prey and Renly the predator with those lustful eyes. Loras changed quickly and sat beside Renly, which Renly looks back at him in awe

“I should probably go now, don’t want you to miss your bed time” Renly teases

“Come I’ll walk you out” he blushes

They walk out of the room and down the stairs, then down another set of stairs to the front door, and Loras opened it to let Renly out

“See you tomorrow then”

Renly takes Loras face in both of his hands, and places his lips onto Loras’ and kisses him passionately spreading Loras lips partly and slips his tongue in, Loras sighs in awe, Renly is a _great_ kisser

“You are so beautiful” Renly breathes

Places another peck to his lips

“Sweet dream Loras” he breathes against his lips

“Good night Renly” he looks up at him like a fool in love, Renly hands leave his face and walks down the drive way to his fancy car, he waves bye as he gets in, and Loras watches him drive away, well fuck, Loras thought, I think I’m in love with Renly Baratheon.

 

 

 

 

 

Loras woke up the next morning, despite his bad mood yesterday night of getting Renly’s seed out of his curls, it was real depressing night trying to get it off in the shower, but his mood went away the morning after Loras is sure he passed his final with flying colors, and Loras is the first to finish to top it off, got up from his desk with his head held high, the sound of his boot heels clicking on the floor in the silent class room as walked to the teachers desk to hand in his test, he smiled innocently at those who glared at him as he exits. Loras makes his way to the gym to see his friends until lunch starts. He joins in on the conversation, and it’s apparently about Alyn being too shy to ask out a girl to the prom which reminds Loras on who he attends to ask.

Lunch starts and Loras makes his way to their table, Lancel is already there with Myrcella, he sits across from them while he waits for everyone else, soon after Alys, Bella, and Val make their way there, with Loras sit in between Bella and Alys.

As their talking Loras ignores it as his attention is fixed on Renly who just entered the caf, with a bunch of other senior girls as they walk to get their food, they lock eyes and they both smile at each other, until some rude girl grabs Renly’s arm, but Loras still has his eyes locked on him

“Still seeing Renly?” Alys whispers

“Yes” he replies as Loras is still watching Renly and his friends make their way to a table across the room from theirs, and couple of friends join them as they sit down, now Loras cannot see him with the crowds of students in his view and now turns his attention to Alys

“Who are you going to prom with? I forgot to ask” he asked

“Oh! my friend Satin from art class told me this super-hot guy Jon Targaryen has been wanting to ask me, he’s in my science class but he doesn’t even talk to anyone, yet look at me, so Satin asked for him, and I agreed” she told him with a large grin

“Good for him” Loras told her, he haven’t talk to Jon since two weeks ago when he bumped into Loras in the hall and started apologizing, rather than just walk away like everyone else did in the crowded halls

“He’s kinda creepy, all he does is sit in the back of the class and stare at people, his only friends are these nerds that are in this weird club, and his cousin Robb, anyways who are you going with Loras?” Lancel asked

“Yeah who’s going with _Loras Tyrell_ ’?” Myrcella budded in

“Oh shut up Myrcella, obviously me right?” Bella batted her eyelashes at him

“Ha ha, no one asked me, neither have I asked anyone” Loras was kind of hoping Renly would ask him, but likely not since he was an obviously candidate for prom king

“Poor Loras” Val told him

“I’m sure, I’ll say yes to whoever even asks me”

“Loras! Come get a drink with me!” Alys grabbed his arm and yanked him up, he looked where Alys was looking and found Jon entering the room, behind Robb and Theon, and Loras rolled his eyes and agreed

They walked across the room, Alys eyes were glued to Jon, but Jon did not look anywhere near their direction and Alys looked back at him

“What the fuck” she cursed

Alys eyes went back to Jon who was still standing behind Robb while talking to people.

Loras searching Renly’s and found him laughing at a girl beside him Loras smiled, Renly’s laugh was beautiful they made eye contact and Loras couldn’t help blushing as Renly winked at him he turned away but neither Alys or Loras were looking where they were going and bumped into a large guy holding a tray of food. Loras and Alys gasped loud as the guys food fell onto Alys, but the guys drink fell over Loras’ designer shirt and light brown leather jacket

Alys made a dramatic loud scream and Loras screamed ‘ _What the fuck!_ ’ as he was looking down at his now stained white shirt was dark from soda

Loras looked up from his shirt in anger, to this large guy who was red from embarrassment, then to the loud laughing from the students around them

Loras picked up the pasta from the floor, and threw it at the nearest table of students laughing

“Is that so funny now?” he screamed

“Loras! Loras are you okay? Sorry about my brother he’s a bit clumsy” Dickon told him as he held his arm

“No fucking shit” he batted his hand away and stormed off from the room before he threw another tantrum, Loras made his way to the locker room so he can take his shirt off and wipe the sticky soda from his body, thank god it didn’t get on his pants.

“Do you need a sweater? I have an extra one in my locker!” Dickon asked him while still following him

“If you don’t mind” Loras stop to look at him frowning, Loras kind of hated Dickon Tarly since he first met him, and here he was being completely nice to him as if he didn’t notice if Loras hated him

“I’ll be right back” Dickon hurried off the hall, as Loras got on his way with a sigh

Loras was followed again, but this time it was Robb, running up to him with a concerned look on his face, followed by Theon and Jon

“Okay Loras?” Theon laughed, he clearly enjoyed that little show

“Are you alright? That looks sticky” Robb asked

“Yeah need to wash myself” and turned around as they got into the Locker room, Loras threw his jacket into the lost and found, now ruined, along with his shirt, Robb got to his locker in the change room, and got out a towel, and ran some water on the towel and gave it to Loras, Loras accepted Robb’s kind gesture, and whipped his body from the sticky soda

The door to the change rooms opened as Renly strolled in with a warm smile, Loras wanted to kiss that smile off his face

“Okay?” Renly asked

Loras just nodded

“I got it from here boys” Renly told the other three

“Um just put the towel back in my locker okay?”

“Yes will do Robb, and thank you”

“Anytime” he nodded his head and walked out with the other two, Loras heard Theon make a quiet comment but didn’t hear, and Theon laughed out loud as the door closed, Loras just rolled his eyes

Renly took the towel from Loras and walked over to the sink to wet it more, and back to Loras and now Renly was whipping his body clean now

“My friends decided they like you now” Renly told him with an annoying smile that Loras was in no mood for

“Yeah?”

“Yes, they envied you because of your rugby skills, now they adore you” Renly grinned at Loras, which Loras couldn’t help but grin back

Loras looked up to Renly who was still cleaning him, but he wasn’t sticky anymore, so Renly sighed and put the towel back into Robb’s open locker, then closed it to lean against it as he looked over Loras half-naked body, Loras felt heat rise up to his cheeks as Renly admired him, Renly laughed a quiet laugh

“Come, I have something you can wear” Renly led him to his locker and opened it to fish out a large Rugby Jersey

“Don’t worry it doesn’t smell, not a practice Jersey its only for show, and its clean I promise”

Loras smiled as he lifted his arms to let Renly put it on him, it was really large, it fell to his knee’s Renly lifted the Jersey to tuck into his pants, his finger lingering longer than necessary on his bottom when he tucked it in back there, he brushed his fingers back and rested his hands on his hips, Loras looked up at him blushing and Renly leaned in for a kiss, and small kiss as the door flew open, they parted slowly disappointed as Dickon came in with a sweater in hand

“Oh”

“Yeah sorry, Renly got me a shirt”

“It’s okay umm, I’ll just go put this back then”

Loras nodded his head at Dickon who left

Loras looked up at Renly who brought up his finger to trace along his facial features, they stood there for a while in silence with Renly’s finger tracing his face

“It’s your fault you know, you were distracting me” Loras told him with a smile

“Yeah, should I be sorry?”

“Mhmmh make it up to me later?”

Renly kissed his nose

“Gladly, gods you’re adorable when you’re angry”

Loras rolled his eyes and tip toed on his feet to kiss Renly’s cheek

Renly wrapped an arm around him

“Come on lets go”

Loras smiled up at Renly, who made his little incident better with a few kisses as they strolled out of the change room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I had a very long summer

**Theon**

 

Theon left school on Friday to make his way to work, his first time going to school that week mainly because of his sister kicking his ass because she found out he was skipping, hypocritical considering she dropped out.

Work was busy as it was normally on a Friday, Theon promised Robb he would sleep over at his new place after work when he confronted Theon at school today when Theon walked out of his class room, it was a mystery how Robb got out of class early and walk all the way to Theon’s class room from the other side of the school and wait for him outside, Theon wondered how he did it. Robb claimed he was avoiding him, well he was half right. Theon didn’t go to school all week, told his swim captain he was sick, and ignored all of Robb’s texts, even though Robb still informed him that Mrs.Stark is moving back to Winterfell, and Robb and Sansa are in the care of their Uncle Brandon in his penthouse in a bloody five-star hotel.

Of course Robb would make sure Theon would stick to his promises and waited for him outside when Theon’s shift was over, although he was happy to see him again, after avoided everyone for a week, even Robb..

Their new place is really fancy, the living area had fancy furniture, fancy kitchen, even Robb’s new fancy bed it was really high, also Theon forgot Jon lived here that boy has been tossed everywhere, pitiful creature really, he was in his room sitting on his own couch with his loud obnoxious friends, a fat boy sitting on the far end, two loud boys sitting on the floor, Jon sitting in the middle and Satin flushed up against his side, either Jon’s totally oblivious or secretly enjoying Satin’s attention. They’re playing some nerdy shit, and Satin really looked out of place here, _oh the sacrifices he’s willing to go through to get into Jon’s_ _pants_ he quietly laughed to himself and went back to Robb’s room.

In Robb’s room they were doing their homework, Theon said a few kind words to a nerdy girl in his classes and borrowed a few notes, while they were finishing up his last paper, and Robb went on about everything and anything, but he did look up to something Rob said

“So Roslin and I broke up…”

There was an awkward silence when Theon met his eye

“Oh?” Theon asked to elaborate

“Well, she sort of dumped me.. because apparently we weren’t working out, because of all of her sports and my activities, we weren’t really making or really trying to make time for each other” he told Theon, although he didn’t look upset about the break up.

Theon wondered why would Roslin Frey break up with Robb Stark, beautiful blue eyes, auburn curls, stocky fit body, charming, smart, popular, sweet, sweet Robb, whatever her lose, all the girls went crazy around him, blushed, and looked at him hoping to get his attention, he was basically every girls wet dream.

“Her lose” he shrugged

“ I feel like I should of at least tried..” Robb went on about all of the things he should of done, Theon simply nodded along and did finished his homework.

 

Later that night Jon had a get together, their uncle Brandon was out again, probably at some middle aged wine club looking for a new bed warmer, Robb went to sleep early, because he had a Rugby tourney tomorrow morning, tonight Jon was playing on the naughty side for once, despite him having to play as well.

After drinking a few light drinks and playing crimes against humanity, and everyone loosened up after a few drinks, nothing strong, they decided to played spin the bottle, Theon was the only one to protest, all the other obviously virgin boys desperately wanted to play considering Val and Alys Karstark were here, two of the hottest and popular girls in their grade, Satin’s friends of course, and Jon friends some Samwell guy that trashed Loras Tyrell’s clothes that one week, two other obnoxious nerds he that he didn’t bother remembering their names

It got pretty loud when Val spin the bottle and it landed on this guy name Pyp, all of those virgin boys were cheering him on and ready to take snapchats, Pyp was trying to shove his tongue down her throat, but Val was having none of it, and ended it after a couple of very short seconds

“Alright your turn” Val told Theon when she came back to sit beside him

Pyp had a large grin on his face, probably thought he was dreaming

Theon span the bottle and it landed on Satin, who was on Val’s left

Theon just laughed it off, he didn’t mind kissing a dude, the girls seemed pleased about this and cheered along with Jon’s nerdy friends

Theon just shrugged and leant over Val to kiss Satin, who wasn’t even blushing unlike Jon who was sitting at his left, his white pale skin turning pink, Theon wasted no time crashing his lips onto his, he tried to avoid tongue and bit his soft bottom pink lip, Theon was distracted about how soft his lips were and slipped his tongue into his mouth, Satin clearly didn’t mind

“Can you guy’s quiet down in here?”

Theon broke the kiss to look up at Robb, while still bent over Val and Satin’s warm breathe on his cheek, Robb had a frown on his face, is brows in an angry pout wasn’t looking at anyone, but at the bottle and drinks in the middle of the circle

“Come join us Robb!” Theon laughed

Robb met his eye for a second then to Satin who was still haven’t moved, then back to the bottles.

“No. I’m trying to sleep. Jon it’s time to for your friends to leave.”  


“Even me?” Theon teased with a little smile

Robb didn’t say anything, frowned before he left back to his room, Theon sighed and sat back down beside Val

“Shhh” Alys giggled along with the other boys

“Do we have to go?” asked Val

“Yeah! I thought we were supposed to watch movies!” whispered Alys clearly on a light buzz

They were whispering and crawling on the bed when Theon got up and left, decided to join Robb and his grumpy mood, Theon too was feeling a little more tispy than normal

The room was dark when he entered despite the moon light, he quietly closed the door, and crawled into bed beside Robb who was facing the window, Theon got under the covers and looked at Robbs face now that he was face to face, they weren’t very far apart, he was clearly awake, more so now than when he interrupted his kiss with Satin, his skin pale from the moonlight, big blue eyes, blanket up to his shoulders, messy curls

They laid together watching each other, silence went on except the streets below from the night life, cars driving, honking, people mingling about in front of the clubs, Robbs low breathing, warming each other of the heat of Robbs minty toothpaste, Theon’s strawberry cooler he and Val shared. Robb eyes searching Theon’s own, the dark blue river eyes meeting Theon’s own sky blue ones. Theons head was spinning, he felt like the bed was spinning in circles, on a raft as the waves moved you up and down, as sleep took him, he dreamed of moving his head forward a little, lips met soft ones, softer than the previous lips that met his only a few minutes ago, Theon fell asleep with the taste of mint toothpaste on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short, because the other parts of this chapter got deleted, and I didn't fell like doing it all over again! I'll try and upload it tomorrow tho, a longer chapter too! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave feedback? :)

**Loras**

  
Loras Tyrell is extremely annoyed right now, he haven’t even gave any thought at the time when he and Renly were lounging out in his room when he told Loras he was tutoring students for extra credit, not that Renly needed extra credit, probably to just look good on his profile.

But now watching him from across the room tutoring some kid Jon hangs out with, Satin? He’s pretty sure Satin knows his Renly is taken, and pretty sure he’s seen his Renly and him together, and heard rumors of the two of them after all.

Loras let another angry sigh out when his sister lifted her head from their homework, and looked over to where Loras was looking at, as Satin was low-key moving closer to Renly.

“Don’t be so dramatic Loras” Margaery fucking giggled.

Loras continued to write his essay about Aegon the fucking Fourth _lame_ until his pencil snapped and he tossed it across the table, and looked up to see _him_ even closer to Renly, moving his face inwards, Loras was about to get up at that, until Renly skooched over to give himself space, Loras grinned at that, _take that Sam, or was it Satin?_

Loras finished that last bit of his essay before the bell went off, and then handed it to his teacher. Loras came back to kiss Margaery’s cheek bye. Renly was packing up his stuff too, putting it in his bag when that dark haired whore whispered in Renly’s ear and brought his hand to the small of Renly’s back, Loras brows furred and balled up his fists

“What’s with the sour look mate?” Jace caught up to him on his way out

“Nothing” he said through gritted teeth

They walked together through the outside court yard, Renly’s deep in conversation with his friend Guyard, but Loras was still eyeing that black haired whore standing next to that big guy that fucked up Loras Amarni jacket and near the fountain, and that guy brought extra rage to Loras raging temper, when a thought came to him, Loras grinned

Loras nudged Jaces’ side

“Huh?”

“Push me into that guy” Loras motioned to the black haired whore

“Satin? Or Sam?”

“Either one, just do it”

“What? Why?”

Loras looked over to him as they were getting close

“Come on, hurry!” Loras hissed

Jace gave Loras a small shove, it wasn’t even hard enough to hit the guy, but Loras made it more dramatic that it already was, and pretended to trip on his shoe and bumped Sam? Or Satin, straight into the fountain, Loras gripped the side of the fountain so he wouldn’t fall into himself.

The guy gasped dramatically, almost dramatic as Loras fall, _almost_

“Are you okay? I’m sorry! I tripped! Do you need help?” Loras used all his fake curtesy he had in him

The guy glared up at him, his not so silky curls wet now, Loras fought back a smirk, as people started looking, and Loras didn’t want to look like an ass for not helping he grabbed the guys hand and shoved him up, once up, he was kind of soaked, not really, the water wasn’t even 5 feet

Loras patted the big guy on the shoulder as he heard people around him laugh “Hey, accidents happen right?” he smiled innocently at the wet guy, then to the other guy who ruined his jacket. Then Loras was saved by the bell

“Welp, theres the bell! Don’t want to be late for my next class right?”

Loras turned around at that to Jace who was biting his bottom lip trying not to laugh

“You sly fucker” Jace laughed along with Loras, and left to their next class


	13. Chapter 13

**Theon**

“You can do this Robb, you’re better than your curly haired dramatic friend! Just one more goal! You got this man” Theon told Robb with his hands holding his face

“It’s called a try” said Robb

“A What?”

“A try”

“What? whatever, come on! Get out there!”

Theon’s words hoped to encourage Robb, he’s been rather moody lately, since moving into his new home, probably something that had to do with his family gone, obviously. Theon gave Robb’s butt a light slap as Robb turned away and shouting encouraging chants for him, that Theon thought was quite encouraging.

Looking at the schools Rugby team it’s kind of harsh, their coach Jamie Lannister has cut a lot of people for little reasons as for not showing up, or being late, ect

Theon made his way back to the stands to sit with his girlfriend Kyra and threw an arm around her shoulders as they watched the game presume, which basically meant Loras Tyrell ball hogging, and Jamie Lannister’s encouragements.

Theon quickly got bored, and looked around to see who he knew, there was Jon standing on the side lines, he defiantly did not look good in that rugby gear, those short shorts revealed thick white thighs, god that kid needs a spray tanner

He did see his fellow swim mate Qarl walking in his direction, Qarl was in his grade and looked very much like a girl, very pinked cheeks, and curly sandy hair, behind him were  girls in their grade, Theon’s observing didn’t go unnoticed though, Qarl made eye contact with him and made his way over

“Theon” he simple said

“Qarl”

“Never considered you for a rugby fan”

“I never would have considered you as well” said Theon

“Nah, just here to watch number 7”

Theon looked over to check who ‘number 7’ was

“Robb?” Theon frowned

“Pretty isn’t he?” Qarl whispered with mischief in his eye, Theon got uncomfortable, than Qarl laughed

“Nah, my buddy out there is playing, waiting till we get back his place, wanna come along?”

Theon shrugged, they were most likely going to drugs.

“You Kyra?” Qarl smiled sweetly at her

Kyra looked over Qarl with a bored expression on her face and shrugged “Sure” she mumbled

“That’s the spirit! Come on Theon! You can even bring your little boyfriend along too”

“No” Theon said firmly

“Not his thing?”

“Back off dude” Theon replied, hoping Qarl would drop it, Robb would never do drugs, even sat down sulking the times Theon came over high as fuck with a pretty pout on his face, he almost looked like Jon except the pretty part.

“Oh come on, too innocent? Or is he moral high ground too proud for that? Don’t you want to watch him get high for the first time?”

God this kid goes on and on.

“Fuck off”

Qarl just laughed then nudged him and whispered in his ear

“You got an admirer” he smirked

Theon frowned and looked over to where Qarl was looking, and seen a guy he knew that attended this school pretty sure his name was Ramsay or something like that, he had Icey blue eyes, also looked creepy as fuck

Theon looked back to Qarl with a disgusted look on his face, which Qarl laughed at, along with Theon as they went back to watching the game.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Loras**

Loras, Jace, Bella, Val, and Alys were in the new Halloween store four about a half an hour now looking over what to wear for Halloween, they needed two outfits, an appropriate one for school, and one for the after party

Loras and Bella looked over to Jace laughing holding up a clown mask

Bella huffed “Do you want to get shot this year?” she rolled her eyes, Jace laughed and went to go look at others

Loras made his way to Val and Alys who were probably gossiping about everyone

“Loras, how are you and Renly” Alys asked changing the subject they were talking about

“We’re good”

“Did you guys have sex yet?” Val asked bluntly, Loras loved her because of that

“Yes, if you must know” Loras looked over at Alys while saying that, Alys was telling Loras awhile ago that if he didn’t shag Renly now, someone else will, which is total shite, Renly isn’t an unfaithful type, he was too kind.

“Finally, what did you do to convince him?”

“Ummm” Loras thought about it for awhile

“Basically wore the tightest pants around him for a whole week before he caved in” Loras told them proudly

Loras remembers his second first time, Renly was super nervous about hurting Loras, Renly was too big so Loras laid down on the bed with Renly inside him for about ten _long_ minutes of Renly stretching him with his length until he got use to it, then they spent the whole weekend shagging after that

 

“Anyways he’s picking me up soon, and all of these costumes are lame” Loras looked over at these typical costumes, the girls wanted to stand out, so did Jace, that’s why they came all the way across town to look at this place

_R- Outside_

“He’s here” Loras sighed and walked over to Jace

“Hey, just get me the same costume you’re getting” Loras told him before he left, Loras hoped to trust him not to get anything too awful, Jace, Aegon, Alyn and Loras were supposed to get matching outfits, Aegon joked about dressing as Joffrey, which basically meant wearing golf outfits with polos and bright pants

 

Loras got into Renly’s car, to his own pleasure, Renly’s still wearing his gym clothes

“How’s your work out” Loras beamed at him as he kissed his cheek

Renly sighed before answering, Loras knew without asking that something was bothering Renly

“Good, also had to deal with little Owens mother again, she can be harsh”

“What did she say” Loras asked quietly, Owen was Renly’s little nephew

“Just stuff” Renly didn’t elaborate and Loras didn’t want to push further yet

They drove in silence to Renly’s house, Renly walked up to his bedroom, and Loras walked to the kitchen to grab Renly a water bottle

Loras found him sitting on the bed face in hands, didn’t change into anything at all, still there with his gym attire on, Loras could tell he’s frustrated

Loras sat beside him and put the bottle on the bed, and started rubbing circles on his back

“Want to talk about it?” Loras asked softly

Renly rubbed his hands over his eyes, one look at his blue eyes, Loras could tell he’s stressed, and his glossy eyes that we wanted to cry, that look was foreign to Loras, he’s always seen Renly at his best, so confident, and all put together

When Renly spoke, it was in a low voice

“Just, all this stuff I have to deal with, like the Grad council, being grad president, Rugby, School, my exams and stuff, and to top it off Owens mother said rude shit to me when I picked him up, basically putting me down, and also taking care of all of my nephews and nieces, giving them the attention I can afford to give”

“She said some really _really_ harsh words to me Loras”

Loras didn’t know what to say to that, Renly really opened up to himself, and Loras is revealed about that, because Renly finally talked about how he’s actually feeling, instead as saying ‘good’ most of the time

“You don’t deserve that” Loras told him, as he rubbed his neck with one hand

“You shouldn’t have to do this all on your own… not to have this much responsibility at your age… you should be enjoying your life, I’m not saying to abandon the kids, I’m just saying that Robert shouldn’t have put all this pressure on you”

Renly was taking deep shaky breathes and put his head in Loras neck

“You’re a seventeen year old boy Renly, you deserve to be happy”

Renly guided Loras up the bed and held him tightly, Loras could tell he was about to cry, keeping everything in all of the time, you’re bound to let it go at sometime

“Thank you Loras” Renly whispered into his hair

“I’m really happy you’re with me”

“I am too” Loras truly did mean it, Renly means so much to him, also keeps him from punching his teammates at rugby practice. They held each other, comforting one and the other


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaayyyy so I wont be uploading anything until this story is finished. I wrote a lot of chapters and only have like 6 very long chapters left to write...  
> grade 10 is hard okay.

Walking down the Halls of Kings Landing High and ignoring the judgmental glares of Joffrey Baratheon and his minions Theon walked on by.

There was once a time Theon would try and be like rich kids like Joffrey, Theon bought and stole some clothes that showed he had class, got a sophisticated haircut which he still styles because he likes it, talked like those rich kids with big happy families. But no matter how hard Theon tried to be like them, those posh kids always saw right through him for what he really was, a Greyjoy, so Theon stop trying to be like them and kept to his own. Wearing his own style, Theon prefers his skinny jeans, why not show off your legs if you have nice legs? Yeah sometimes Theon uses his body for an advantage, when the guys don’t wanna buy him alcohol or ciggs, Theon would sweet talk his way to older pervs outside of stores, bat his long eyelashes and smile sweetly. His earrings sometimes got in the way of that, innocence and piercings don’t go well together. Theon only wears them because his Father would never approve, Theons way of showing himself that he’s in control.

Yeah Theon has friends but none of them are really close or really know him as much as Robb does, he’s also distant with his girlfriend. Who is at her locker talking with Tyene Martell? Wtf? Why would a rich bitch like Tyene associate with a girl like Kyra?

“Hey” Theon wraps an arm around his girlfriend curiously as Tyene walks away “Why were you talking to Tyene?”

“We were partners for my science project, I’m supposed to meet her to finish our perfect after school” Kyra says with a sweet smile

“Oh” that makes sense.

Theon took her hand and bought some lunch for the both of them, after they got food they went to find a table in the outside courtyard, Theon never eats in the cafeteria its too loud.

 

 

 

Sansa Stark was walking innocently down the hall when Loras Tyrell ran up to her when she got to her locker

“Sansa! Quick! Do you have a date for prom?”

Sansa blushed red because the beautiful Loras Tyrell is talking to her she almost forgot his question

“No?” she threw a hair over her shoulder nervously hoping her face would be less red.

“Want to be my date?” Loras Tyrell asked. Loras Tyrell just asked Sansa to be his date. To prom.

Sansa was speechless, she’s been hoping Joffrey would ask her, or any handsome boy really. But Loras. Tyrell. Oh the seven Sansa should probably shut her agape mouth and give him an answer.

“Ummm”

“”Yes?” Loras asked anxiously

“yes” Sansa answered that probably a bit too fast

“Okay, okay! Oh and I’m wearing light blue suit and a pink shirt!” at that Loras sprinted away with a teacher yelling at him not to run in the halls.

Sansa squealed and forgot all about her locker and ran to tell anyone, her friends would be so jealous!

 

 

Once they finished eating Theon was holding Kyra’s face in his hands, raking his fingers through her curled hair, wondering why she curled it, it was beautiful but so unlike her

“Ugh stop it you’re messing up my hair”

“But you never care about your hair?” Theon defended himself

“Well I do now, oh and what do you think if I dyed my hair?” Kyra didn’t look at ease with the question she asked

“What color?”

“I don’t know yet… red maybe?”

Theon laughed out loud at that “Red?! Really?

Kyra swatted him on the arm “Be serious!”

Theon sighed “uh, I guess you’d look hot”

Theon felt a pat on the back and someone sitting beside him, which Theon didn’t have to look to know who it was

“Hey Robb, what do you think about Kyra with red hair?”

Theon got a kick under the table which he ignored

“Red? Um like my hair colour? Or like blood red?”

Kyra rolled her eyes “Well sort of like yours?”

“I think it would look really nice on you” Robb said. Which Kyra blushed slightly at. Theon was amused.

Robb looked at him with all smiles, a goofy grin, which Theon smiled back for


End file.
